


The forming of Bonds

by Redfield



Series: Bonds of the Apocalypse. [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Rick Grimes, Alpha Shane Walsh, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Lori Grimes, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Daryl Dixon, Omega Merle Dixon, Polyamorous Pack, Sane!Shane, are there any real traditions to this tag?, jealous Lori, minor d/s themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redfield/pseuds/Redfield
Summary: Before the world went sideways, Alphas compiled multiple mates, starting harems to insure family bloodlines. Rick Grimes, a calm and level-headed Alpha, tried his damn best to not form a harem. He was revolted by the way many Alphas took two or three mates. But when he awoke from his coma, He found not just one or two omegas who seem to fancy him, but several Betas and the occasional Alpha wanting to join his bed. Can he try to manage the lust in the other’s eyes? ABO AU.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Merle Dixon/Rick Grimes, Rick Grimes/Carol Peletier, Rick Grimes/Shane Walsh
Series: Bonds of the Apocalypse. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852375
Comments: 74
Kudos: 345





	1. Chapter 1

Merle Dixon was a racist, crass and brutish dick, he was not blind to this fact. However, no one would expect by his aggressive nature and large frame he was a rare male Omega. When he and his brother joined a de facto pack of mostly Betas, two Alphas, and one other Omega, he was quick to suppress his instincts to submit to the Large Alpha who appeared to be the leader of the pack. Shane Walsh, who he snarkily called “Officer Dick,” tried to show the Dixon brothers he was Alpha of the pack and tried to force them to submit. Daryl, who did not mind when the rest of the pack realize he was an Omega, refused to even bow his head at Walsh. The abusive asshole who called himself Ed tried to as well, but quickly thought against when he saw Daryl take out four of the dead ones by himself and bring back six fat rabbits for meat. Everyone else assumed Merle was a Beta, a highly aggressive Beta who was also highly protective of his baby brother.  
Since the outbreak, he was unable to find suppressants and used strong scented marijuana to mask his scent. Thanks to his maturing age, his heats were very weak and sporadic. He still carried around a few small bags of blue crystal meth, just to throw off others about his scent. The heavy-duty drug released a faint odor that masked his softer scent a bit better than the weed.  
So when the scent of an unfamiliar Alpha wafted towards him as he maniacally slaughtered walkers, it made him pause. The scent was rich, tinted slightly by the weak scent of blood. The Alpha, when he turned to face him, was a tall and lean male with Chocolate curls and stern doe eyes (which was an interesting combination), he wore a sheriff’s outfit, and held himself slightly, as if nurturing a still-healing wound. But his scent! Merle wanted to roll in his wonderful aroma, bare his belly to the younger male, bear his pups. The Alpha smelled like smoked whiskey, gunpowder, and lightning charge storm clouds. He lowered the gun he was holding.  
“What the hell? Since when did Dixon acknowledge Alphas?” The blonde female Beta muttered to the black guy. The smaller Beta, a chink, also looked very confused. Ignoring the gendering of the Betas, Merle focused on the lean Alpha who strolled over, his long legs carrying him with a bow-legged gait.  
“Well hey there, cowboy! Saw your stunt with the damn horse. Seems to me like you have balls of iron.” Merle purred. That seemed to make the Betas more confused. Hell, it confuses Merle too! The Alpha chuckled, his voice smoky, but not like he smokes a pack of cigarettes a day, but from pure genetics.  
“So, you’re Dixon. Got a first name?” The delicious Alpha asked. Merle bowed his head, a minuscule gesture unnoticed by the Betas, but not by the Alpha.  
“Merle. Now that you got my name, what’s yours?” The Alpha smiled.  
“Rick. Rick Grimes.” Merle smiled, and it wasn’t his usual crass and crude sneer. The bow-legged Alpha smiled back.  
The black man, T-Dog if he remembered right, took a tentative step forward.  
“Um, Rick? Thanks to Dixon, we are surrounded by the geeks. What should we do?” he asked. Rick gently tore his blue eyes from the brutish Omega.  
“I noticed something when I was riding here. The dead don’t attack one another. Why?” he addressed. It was Glenn who spoke up.  
“The smell.” Many murmurs of amazement went through the small pack. Rick nodded.  
“Okay, so what we should do is mask our living scent,” he asked. Merle perked.  
“We can mask our scent with blood. I’ve done it before with my brother.” Rick turned to face him once more.  
“How so?” he asked. Merle purred low in his chest, making more of a rumble.  
“Most experienced hunters coat themselves with either urine or musk. Since these dead sons of a bitches don’t have that, we could use the blood. maybe carry patches of the skin in case the blood fades.” Merle quipped. The small group began nodding their heads in agreement, but Merle kept his focus on the lean Alpha. The said Alpha nodded along as well.  
“All we need is a dead one, and at least two volunteers. I will go, I just need someone who knows the city.” Merle mildly panicked as Glenn took a step forward to volunteer but looked shocked when he opened his mouth.  
“I’ll go with you, Officer Friendly.” Merle chirped. All of the Betas gave him a very queer look. Merle puffed up, ready to defend himself.  
“Look, I know the china man knows the city inside and out, but so do I.” he growled. The blonde butchy Beta glared at him.  
“And How exactly do you know the city?” she snipped. Merle growled back but pulled out a small packet of blue crystals. Several of the others growled in confusion and mild anger.  
“I used to be a dealer. So, I roamed these streets for targets. Several of the gangbangers bought this shit for kicks.” He fought hard not to cringe and roll over as he took in the disapproving and mad scent of the Alpha.  
“Are you a user? Is that why you’re carrying Blue Meth?” he snarled. Merle failed, and he exposed his muscular throat. The motion made his de facto pack yelp in surprise.  
“I don’t use the shit. I carry it around to mask my scent.” As he handed over the blue crystals, the group noticed his sweeter, softer aroma. The Alpha’s blue eyes flew wide open.  
“You’re an Omega.” Merle then whined, but he said nothing. The small group jumped at the sound.  
“So, both Dixon brothers are Omegas?! The younger one I could have guessed, but Merle?” Glenn muttered to himself. T-Dog, Jacqui, Andrea, and The Mexican all began to make a mild fuss. The Alpha remained silent.

~~

Rick looked over the small scavenging pack, mild amusement as the males of the group subconsciously adjusted their attitudes at Merle’s reveal. The brutish man glowered at the group, daring them to do something. Rick felt his lips quirk.  
“Okay, so the guy is an Omega, we can worry about that later. Merle.” the Omega turned to look at him, “Since you seem to be the expert here, you take the lead. Andrea was it?” the blonde Beta nodded, “You can I will grab a couple of walkers so we can harvest them. After we coat our scents, Merle and I will go create a diversion so lead the herd away. Once the door is clear, Grab what you can and Head for that construction site two blocks away. Pick a van and load up. Merle and I will meet up with you.” The group nodded.  
“Okay, Andrea with me.” Rick then sauntered down the hall towards the backside of the ground floor. The two remained quiet as they lured in one of the walkers.  
“…I got to admit, I never thought Merle Dixon was an Omega.” Andrea said after a bout of silence. Rick scoffed in agreement.  
“I have to agree. When I heard about him, I assumed an Alpha. Then meeting him, I simply thought a highly aggressive Beta. Got to admit, the trick with the meth is a new one.” He replied. Andrea smirked as she quickly stabbed their fresh walker in the head. After luring in a second one, she finished off that one too.  
“Alright, let’s go get Merle,” she said. Rick nodded and hurried up towards the other room for the crude Omega.


	2. Chapter 2

As Andrea and Rick walked away to gather the supplies they need, Merle felt himself bristling as the other four Betas unknowingly formed a protective ring around him. He growled softly, mostly in amusement.

“…So, You’re an Omega?” T-Dog quipped. The other three all let out a sigh of relief in unison.

“Oh, thank god. Someone finally said it.” Morales breathed. Glenn and Jacqui visually relaxed. Merle rolled his eyes.

“Really? Of all the ways you could have broken this damn silence, you had to choose my designation status. Is me being a damn Omega such a shocker?” Merle growled.

“Yes.” all four Betas replied.

“So, I’m an Omega. Big fucking whoop. I’m an Omega with serious aggression. Did it ever occur to you dumbasses that I was hiding it for a reason?” he snarled. Jacqui coaxed her way over to the burly male.

“It does now. Merle, why were you hiding your secondary gender?” she asked. Merle bristled slightly.

“When all this shit went down, Daryl and I saw other packs steal and horde Omegas like they were nothing but precious jewels. I refused to stay with any pack that would do that to Daryl. My baby bro is everything to me. Heh, in a lack of other phrases, he is my sister Omega. Now, I got no beef with anyone who is in a harem relation, But I will not be separated from my brother for no one.” Merle rumbled.

“What about you though? From what I gathered is that you hid your gender to protect your brother. But what about you?” Jacqui replied. Merle snapped his jaw shut. He was lost for words, which was weird for him. Morales took a step closer to Merle.

“Jacqui’s right. If we would have known you’re an Omega, we would have protected you.” That was the wrong thing to say. Merle bristled and spun to face the Mexican male.

“I don’t need to be protected! Just because I am a bitch, does not mean I need a pack to protect me! I don’t care if any of you decide to hover and protect me because of what I am, but don’t you even think I would let this happen! I never needed a pack, just my brother.” he snarled. Thanks to his impressive bulk, Morales backed away from the larger male. T-Dog and Glenn merely watched from their posts.

~~..~~

After what seemed to be a few hours, Rick and Andrea came back. Rick bit his lip to fight off his humor. In a carefully placed center, Merle stood surrounded by the other Betas, in a protective circle. He fought back more laughter as he watched Andrea subconsciously join the circle. He coughed into his hand.

“Merle, Andrea and I got the walkers. You’re up.” Merle nodded and took careful steps towards the lean Alpha. The pack of Betas followed.

Standing next to Rick, Merle glanced back towards the pack.

“Hey, Officer Friendly! Can you tell the goddamn Betas to let up on their stance?!” he barked. Rick chuckled as the five Betas jumped and quickly broke their formation.

“They kinda can’t help it. They’re Betas.” Glenn gave the pair a weird stare.

“What do you mean by that?” he asked. Rick shook his head.

“In smaller towns, like the one I’m from, we are taught what the basic roles our secondary gender plays in the old society. Alphas, like me, are usually the brawn and leaders of the packs. Betas are the most common, but their role is to protect the more ‘gentler’ Omegas and their pups when the situation calls for it. and Omegas are the nurturers of the pack. That doesn’t mean they are the weakest, but it can also mean they are most dangerous. Betas guard the Omega to defend them of unwanted Alphas and protect their pups if they are compromised with breeding. Larger and advanced cities don’t teach this to their packs. Which is why you see more chaos and abuse within ranks in the more populated an area is.” Rick explained. the Betas seemingly looked guilty at this drop of information.

“What’s wrong?” Rick asked. The Betas remained quiet, Glenn and Jacqui letting out soft whimpers and whines as they moved closer to Merle. Merle glanced at the mentally beaten group.

“I guess I’ll say it. In our camp, there is an Alpha who abuses his Omega. and he ain't shy about it. The other Alpha seems to be too busy patrolling and leading the camp to do anything. My brother and I always try to get the other Omega to a safe area so she can recuperate and tend to her pup, but that abusive Alpha uses his commands to bring her back to his side. And you know an Omega cannot refuse their Alpha.” he explained. Rick let out an angry snarl.

“Is that so? Well, once we get back, I’ll take of it. If I must challenge the other Alphas to a Fight, I will.” He turned on his heel and hurried to the dead…dead.

Merle took out a large knife and knelt to begin to skin off some strips of flesh. Rick had gathered two grimy butcher coats and started to smear some blood and gore on the coats. Glenn and Jacqui fought down heaves. Merle smirked at their queasiness. He watched as Rick slipped on a gore coat and handed the Alpha some of the flesh strips. Rick gritted his teeth and tied the strips to the belt loops, his wrists and draped around his neck. He then did something no one thought of: He smeared some of the gore on his face like glare paint and ran bloody hands through his hair, making it stick up from the gore. Merle then did the same. The five Betas crinkled their noses in disgust at the two.

“Alright, we have to be quick, but not drawing attention. I can smell rain.” Rick then turned to face Merle, who gazed back. He nodded. The two pulled out a large knife each and slipped outside.

~~

Merle’s eyes landed on a duffle bag, stuffed fat with weaponry. Giving a slight warning to the Alpha, He swayed over and picked up the back. The walkers did not even budge in his direction. Walking back, he flinched as cold droplets began to fall on his shaved head. He could feel the blood trickling off, but thankfully for the skin strips, the scent remained.

Rick glanced into a dimmed window, spying something that just might help.

“Merle. Look at the store. See something?” The large Omega glanced at said store. He chuckled. Rick smiled.

“Are those egg timers? Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” he grinned. Rick and Merle then slipped close to the store, sliding in. The two then picked up four timers each. The two then merged with the horde and kept with. After three more blocks, Merle and Rick then took a step into a nearby building.

“We’ll set these off a minute apart, three minutes. Once they are screaming, we double back and meet up with the others. Sound like a plan?” Rick asked. Merle nodded.

“You’re the Alpha, Sheriff,” he mumbled. Rick frowned at the choice of words.

“Hey now. I may be an Alpha, but I am not one of those alphas. I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to do. I will not force you to submit or present yourself to me. I’ve only known you for less than a day, and I can already tell you are strong and very dominant for your status. I will never hold your status against you, I promise you that.” Rick rumbled. Merle felt his body relaxing at the statement. He let out a weighted sigh.

“I understand. It’ll take me time to adjust.” Merle was confused, why was so compliant and open with this Alpha? He was not soft. He growled low in his chest. Rick glanced at the burly Omega but remained silent. Both men began to set the timers, quickly shuffling out of the room as the first one began to screech.

As they stood to the side of an alley, the walkers began to shuffle into the store, searching for the sound. Sharing a silent look, Merle and Rick turned back towards the near-empty street, heading back to the pack.

~~.

As the group loaded their goods into the van, Merle settled in the back of the van next to Jacqui, Andrea, and Morales. T-Dog sat upfront with Rick as he drove. Glenn found another van, and after loading it with blankets and other supplies, followed right behind. The only time they stopped was next to a gun store, which conveniently settled next to a small hardware store. After cleaning out all the guns, Merle and Morales emptied the hardware store for anything useful. All the rummaged equipment rested in the van Glenn drove.

Morales was staring at him. Merle silently bared his teeth at the curious Beta, giving him a warning.

“...Why did you hide your secondary gender? Your brother never even tried.” he asked. Merle growled. The two female Betas made agreeing noises.

“What’s it to you? I ain’t gonna roll over for anyone! Even that Officer Dick will not get me to submit!” he snarled. Morale threw up his hands in surrender.

“I’m not asking you to! Damn, _cabron_ , I’m just asking why you are hiding!” he quipped.

“He ain’t wrong, Dixon. Why hide that you are an Omega? Despite the end of the goddamn world, Omegas are treasured.” Jacqui pitched in. Merle clenched his fists, fighting the urge to get physical with the female.

“I’m interested too.” Rick’s smoky drawl caused Merle to relax, which made him more confused than earlier. The brutish redneck glanced around the cramped van. Except for the Alpha, all the Betas were peering at him, eager for the story.

“I’ll tell everyone at the camp. I ain’t gonna repeat myself over and over.” Merle sighed, resigned. The answer seemed to be good enough for the group, and the rest of the trip continued in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Carl Grimes glowered at the flaunting display of his Beta mother happily allowing herself to be scented by the big solemn male Alpha that was his uncle in all but blood. Shane Walsh was gently covering the petite brunette with his essence. Although just 12, he was not dumb. Carl scowled as his mother made happy little noises at the attention she received from the Prime Alpha male.

“Hey, Carl.” being pulled out of his melancholy, the unpresented pup glanced up. Sophia, the daughter of the other Alpha and a timid Omega. She was like him: unpresented and picking up the aroma of the Alphas who they were bred from. From what he learned before everything went to hell, is that unpresented pups carry the scent of their more dominant family member, as a safety precaution.

“hi, Sophia. What’s up?” he asked. Sophia smiled at him, her lanky frame standing slightly above his own.

“Mama said I can go near the water to gather stones. Want to come with me?” she asked. Carl shrugged. He glanced over to his mother, who was not paying a bit of attention to him.

“Sure. Shane was going to teach me how to catch frogs, But I gather stones with you.” Carl stood and brushed off his stiff jeans. He held out his hand to the petite blonde pup, fighting back a blush as she grabbed it. But before the two prepubescent children could even take a step, two dingy vans were gently pulling into a stop at the camp. Carl paled. He recognized the curly-haired man driving one of the vans. Releasing Sophia’s clammy palm, he rushed for the man.

“DAD!!!!”

~~~…

As the van crawled to a stop, Merle let out a snort as he awoke from his short nap. The three Betas have once again formed a barrier around him, all asleep on him too. He growled, shaking off the overprotective Betas.

“Get the Hell off me!” he snarled, making the drowsy Beta yelp and scurry away. Merle stretched his broad muscles, groaning as the burning of lactic acid caressed his frame. Since the Betas have all grabbed the rummaged goods, he grabbed his gun and knife, taking a step back into the camp.

Glancing around, Merle fought back a snarl as the Dick head Alpha sauntered up towards the vans. He grinned as the Alpha faltered in his steps, turning milk pale at the sight of the young pup clinging to the new Alpha.

“...Rick?” oh. So, Officer Dick knew the other Alpha? Merle grinned. Hefting up a duffle bag of thin cloths, the burly male casually tossed them at the broader Alpha.

“Dixon!! What the hell?! You are walking on thin ice!” Shane snarled. Rick glanced at the other man, gently placing his pup back down on the ground.

“Shane, brother. Since I met this small group, I’ve been hearing some unsettling things about how you are running the pack. I know you are doing your best, but you are a Sub-Alpha.” The lean male calmly strolled up to the man, and gently encouraged the other’s larger head to rest under his own throat. Many of the Betas in the camp let out a gasp. Merle felt his eyes widen as he caught the scent of distress, longing, and relief.

~~..

Rick felt his long-time friend relax, the tension just oozing out of his muscles. The two Alphas then sunk to the soft earthy ground. Rick let his overstressed friend inhale his richer scent, reforming their pack bond. After several long seconds, he felt Shane’s tension dissipate, and the larger male slip into a healing rest. Looking up at the flabbergasted camp, He scanned the group, memorizing the faces of his new charges. He found among the face one other Alpha, a timid Omega with a tall, young pup and…Lori. He turned to his son, who was now clinging to his arm.

“Carl, do you know where Shane is sleeping? I need to rest with him as our bond heals and reshapes.” The prepubescent boy jumped slightly at the softness in his father’s drawl.

“He’s been sharing a tent with mom and I. He’s usually up before everyone in the camp, doing small patrols.” the boy replied. Rick nodded and turned to face his quieting packmate. He gave the large male a strong, but gentle shake.

“Shane, Let’s get you to bed for a while.” Shane did something the whole camp was not expecting…He whined, clinging to the smaller Alpha much stronger.

“Please, don’t leave again…” he whimpered. Rick nuzzled the larger man’s soft, short hair. He eased himself out of the man’s grasp.

“I’m not going anywhere. Let’s go lay down and heal. I’ve only got out of the hospital less than a week ago.” that got Shane to leap to his feet.

“I swear, I truly thought you were dead. I checked for a heartbeat, but I couldn’t hear one. The power to the wing you were in went out and the army came in and killed almost everyone. I wanted to bring you, but I truly thought you died in your sleep. But I couldn’t leave you to be eaten by those…things. So, I barricaded your door.” Shane’s large shoulder shook as he fought back tears and whimpers. Rick hissed to himself, easing his injured body to his feet. He clasped his right hand over Shane’s shoulder.

“And I thank you for that. And you got my pup and…wife, out safely. You took the reigns as a Prime even though you are not one.” Shane leaned into the hand as it was raised to pat his cheek lightly.

“Rick…my alpha.” Shane took in Rick’s scent, more to identify unseen factors. His grey eyes widened as he took in the scent of blood.

“Shit, you’re still injured. Come on, let's get you to lay down.” Shane turned and began to set up an open area for the man to rest, which happened to be under a small copse of saplings. Rick chuckled as his friend began day nesting, grabbing all his blankets and even corralling several other soft cloths for bedding. Rick forced down his whines of pain and slowly walked over to the day nest his friend made. He let out a sigh of relief as he stretched out to relax. Shane then sat next to him as Carl and Merle flittered over to nest alongside him. Shane glared slightly at Merle. he took in the older man’s scent, and his jaw dropped.

“…What the hell? You’re an Omega?” he asked, a bit too loud. The soft chattering of the camp fell dead quiet at the proclamation. Merle stiffened and seemed to bristle.

“What of it? Is that going to be a problem?” he growled.

“What? No! I’m from Kings County like Rick! I was raised to respect Omegas. They are the staples to packs. A Happy Omega is a happy pack.” Shane explained. Merle relaxed and subconsciously curled into a resting pose next to Rick. He kept his eye on the other Alpha.

“I may be an Omega, but I ain’t a weak bitch! Best you remember that.” He growled but remained alert. Rick nudged his companions with his foot, easing them to cool down. Carl let out happy little purrs only unpresented pups could make as he snuggled to his sire.

“Glenn.” The orient Beta male scurried over to the resting mini-group.

“Yeah, Rick?” he glanced at Shane who was steadily drifting into a calm nap, “What can I do for you? Since you know, you are now the Prime Alpha.” Rick chuckled.

“Who is the head Beta, if the Alphas are indisposed?” Glenn gave him a queer look.

“…I guess me. I do the most running.”

“Okay then. You are in charge for at least an hour and a half. Once that time is up, come wake us.” Glenn nodded and turned to sort out the perplexed camp.

~~~…

Rick, Shane and that brutish Omega Merle were curled in a loose puppy pile as her pup, Carl curled close to the surly Omega, taking comfort that only Omegas can emit to young pups. Lori scowled.

“Glenn, what the hell is going on? Since when is Merle Dixon an Omega?” she snipped. the younger man flinched at her harsh tone but tried his damn best to show authority.

“I don’t know why he was hiding his secondary gender. All I know he would rather hide than force his brother to hide. If the other Dixon is content, he is. That’s all he told us on our way back. Every time someone tries to ask, he gets hostile. He did tell us that he was going to explain when we got back, but- “

“-But the burly Omega can still hear your loud asses!” Merle’s gravelly voice made the entire group to simultaneously let out a yelp. Glenn spun on his heel; his hands already help up in surrender. Merle Dixon was glaring at the gossiping group, the two Alphas still asleep and Carl kneading his thick thigh.

“Sorry, Merle. But she asked.” Glenn dumbly replied. Lori scowled at the Omega male. She fought back challenging growls as the older man detangled himself from her son’s spindly fingers.

“I keep my word, boy! But right now, the whole group is not even conscious. Later tonight I’ll explain. As for you, Queenie, your mate is alive and yet you broke your bond. You are not the Prime female anymore.” he snipped. Lori gnashed her teeth at the male.

“Rick is my mate! The father of my pup! My husband! I will not have some trashy brute of an omega tell me what to do!” as soon as the words escaped her mouth, she flinched as Glenn, Morales, T-Dog, and Andrea turned on her, snarling low in their chests. Jacqui went behind the squabbling group to round up the pups and other Betas to back off.

“Listen up Lori. We all believed that Shane chose you as a Prime female, considering we all accepted him as a Prime Alpha. But what we witnessed just now was our Prime submitting to a true Prime. And, since you broke your bonding with him, he is Free to form new mating bonds, and you are not one them.” Andrea growled. Lori bristled at the challenging tone from the other Beta female.

“What? Do you want to challenge me for Prime female? You want to be with Rick or Shane? I hardly doubt a rough Beta woman like you can even measure up to the two Alphas.” Lori snarled back. Andrea’s snarls lowered in tone, warning the other Beta to back off.

“ENOUGH!” the two women flinched and jumped several feet as Merle let out his roar. The Omega turned to glance at the resting Alphas. Only Carl woke up, confusion in his eyes at the bickering group. Merle turned back to the Betas.

“Right now, we need to get things together! It doesn’t matter who challenges who for a Fight, Officer Grimes is Prime Alpha. Whoever he chooses will be Prime female…even If that Prime is an Omega male.” Merle let a sliver of challenge and warning in his voice at the last bit of information. Both Lori and Andrea paled at the underlining message. The other Betas’ eyes widen at the remark. But the boiling mood was gone, and Merle turned toward Glenn.

“The Alphas left you in charge. So, what do we do?” Merle asked, shifting attention from him to the younger male. Glenn flinched but remained in one place.

“Since our Alphas are now asleep, let's sort out the supplies. The bag that Merle threw at Shane was absorbent cotton cloth, the women can use some of those for reusable pads and the rest can be used as bandages. We got a lot of cans of stew so we can have that for dinner. I found dish soap and laundry soap so later we can do some cleaning. Merle and T-Dog cleaned out a hardware store, so Some of the rebars they liberated can be stabbed into the ground to form a more stable barrier. Morales found some cowbells and twine so we can place up a sound barrier that can warn us for geeks. That should be fine until they wake up.” Glenn replied. The other Betas nodded in agreement. Sorting out their plans, they dispersed. Merle silently bore his teeth towards Lori, who tried to sneak near the resting Alphas. She flinched but backed off.

~~…

Rick blinked open his blue eyes, feeling refreshed. Easing into an upright position, He glanced down at his renewed bonding of his friend and his refreshed son. Sometime during their nap, Merle had brought over fresh water bottles and bandages. Stretching out his worn back, the slim Alpha turned to glance down at his packmate. Shane was also coming to alertness.

“Rick, how do you feel?” Shane asked. Rick nodded.

“I needed that nap. How do you feel?” Rick asked back. Shane bowed his head. The scent of regret and shame emitted from the broader man.

“Rick, I feel like shit.”

“Why?” Shane tried his best to appear small, which was an interesting feat. His large shoulders shook with silent tears.

“Lori and I...” Rick gently grabbed his friend’s clavicle.

“I know.”

“How?” Rick chuckled, a bit of a dark sound.

“I knew the moment we pack bonded. Her scent is all over you,” he explained. Shane let out another soft whine, baring his throat to the smaller male.

“I thought you were dead! We were mourning, and Lori approached me first. We took comfort in each other.” Shane kept his throat bared to the man, pleading with his whimpers and scent. Rick nipped the soft flesh of the exposed throat.

“I’ll be honest, I’m a bit pissed off. But I kinda expected this.” Shane leaned back to look at his friend. He waited for Rick to explain.

“Lori and I were having troubles for a while. And when I woke up, I felt our bond was gone.” Rick then gently pushed Shane away, only for the larger man to stand and help him to his feet. Carl jumped up too, happily recharged from a much-needed nap. He then tried to run towards Sophia but yelped as he ran into a bemused Merle.

Sorry to break up your little snooze fest Officers, but we got a few things to go over.” Shane and Rick nodded in agreement.

“He’s right. Since you submitted to me, I am Prime Alpha, so I guess I need to examine my new pack.” Rick then gave a slight smile as Shane and Merle took a step behind him. Shane to his left and Merle to his right. And Carl happily scurrying after Sophia and the Morales kids.


	4. Chapter 4

With the sun setting behind the gorge, Merle felt mild panic. He has felt such fear since he and his brother presented as Omegas. Rick and Shane were gathering firewood and Morales has stacked large stones to make a higher fire. Glenn was watching the two main Alphas arrange their bundles of firewood and Queenie Lori was trying to get her anxious pup to relax and eat some stewed squirrel. The burly Omega then turned to focus on the two Beta sisters Amy and Andrea. He took some tentative steps towards the two blondes

“Has anyone seen my damn brother?!” He asked the two women. Andrea shook her head.

“He went hunting. Said he wasn’t going to be around for at least a day.” Amy replied. Merle huffed but didn’t say anything.

As the group began to settle around the low campfire, Merle felt the inkling of fear again. He was a man of his word. The collected group turned to face his cautious form.

“As you all know now, I’m an Omega. And I promised to explain why I kept my second gender a secret,” he took a long breath, “When I presented as an Omega, my daddy was far from pleased. He was livid and he threatened to sell me when I was old enough to handle a pregnancy. I presented early, instead of at 16 as normal folk, I presented at 11. I fought him tooth and nail to keep me, especially since my mama flew the coop and my dad knocked up some poor Omega waitress who ended up having Daryl. When my baby brother was born, his mama didn’t give two shits about him. She barely nursed him or did anything to my baby brother. I did. I was 16 when I became my baby brother’s mama instead of her. Around that time, my dad was too damn drunk to give a shit about anyone under his roof. Daryl’s mama was a pretty young thing, but she cared more for a fix than her pup. So, when she died when he was four, I took care of him. But it was hard. I was in and out of rehab, jail, and prison. I joined the marines as a combat medic, but that didn’t last long. Daryl presented early too, at 11 as well. Our daddy was going to do the same to him as he tried with me. I was 26 when I took my baby brother away from our daddy. But I began to mask my scent, letting no one know I was an Omega. I tramped around Georgia for several years, dragging my brother right behind me. Since I was a dealer, I saw a fair share of strung out omegas abused by their pack, many of them not old enough to leave their mamas. So, I hid my scent and gender. I began passing as a high-level Beta, using my size to intimidate others to leave my brother alone. I doped up on suppressants and birth control until I was considered sterile. And I scouted out bars with my brother for heat partners, for him though. I told him to never be ashamed to be an Omega, even if I hide to protect us, to give us a sliver of security. I hid myself to protect my brother and myself. It was better than being forced to be a broodmare or a whore.” Merle kept his head down, his soft scent tinged with sour notes of shame and distress.

Rick and Shane let out soft rumbles deep in their chests, releasing calming pheromones to ease the upset Omega. Merle spared the two Alphas a wry smirk.

“I have more,” he took a deep breath and continued. “After making my decision on living as a Beta, I noticed my brother was acting weird. One of the big city Alphas got my brother hooked on some Omega targeted drug. So, naturally, I was pissed. My baby brother was turned into a junkie so he can become a cheap whore. Luckily, I found it before they tried to sell his lily ass. I beat the fucker senseless and took off. I got my brother detoxed and decided to drift. When the world went to shit, I kept myself hidden, just in case.” The camp was silent after that. Morales and T-Dog, although Betas, tried to release soothing rumbles in their chests. Merle chuckled at the attempt.

“Damn, Dixon,” Andrea exclaimed. Amy, who was a much gentler soul, got up to cuddle with Merle, giving comfort, despite Merle growling low warnings. Even Carl got up to curl next to the aggressive male. Shane and Rick shared a glance. Rick then stood up, his tall frame drawing the group's attention.

“Alright, so we all know why Merle hid his designation. He kept his word, and now we move on. However, when I met Glenn and the rest, they told me some things that I found unsettling. I already dealt with Shane and got him to stand down. Now, I heard there is an abusive Alpha that no one thought to stop.” Many of the Betas squirmed in discomfort, Shane too.

“How I treat my Omega is no one’s business!” The said Alpha snarled loudly. His Omega, a mousy grey-haired female jumped to cut off her mate, who was snarling a challenge.

“Ed, please…Just ignore them.” She whimpered. Ed, the Alpha, snarled his challenge at Rick, who kept his composure. His small Omega mate exposed her throat to him, trying to calm him. Ed snarled, and slapped his cowering mate to the ground. Rick then let out a massive Snarl, he was answering the challenge.

~~..

Carol Anne Peltier stepped back as the two Alphas started circling each other. The tall, lean Alpha shed his top layer of clothes. Many of the small pack let out soft hisses of surprise. There, on the side of his belly, was a wad of dirty bandages lightly tinged with drying blood. The petite Omega clutched her pup close to her, staying behind her cruel mate, who sneered and did not shed layers like Rick. The fatter male then circled left, bristling under the collected watch of the other two Alphas.

Without warning, Ed leaped towards Rick, only to be surprised when the younger male took a step to the left and kicked him hard in the side. The two Alphas flew at each other, Rick landing quick, painful punches to Ed’s side and head. Ed then turned and bit Rick on his wound, making the taller male snarl out in pain. The Deputy then reached out and had Ed pinned to the dirt, ignoring his now bleeding wound.

“Submit.” He ordered. Ed snarled.

“Fuck you!” The fatter male then snapped at the younger with gnashing teeth, trying to take a chunk out of the other’s throat. Rick growled low in his chest, tightening his hold on the other man’s throat.

“Don’t make me do it. Submit, now!” he snarled. Ed then relaxed, baring his throat at the other man. Rick eased his hold. That was a mistake. The other man kneed the freshly bleeding injury and went for a kill. Rick snarled back, in pain and displeasure, and elbowed the other Alpha in the throat, making his gasp and choke. Pinning him once more, he spared a look at the simpering female Omega. He spoke not a word. Carol fretted her lip but nodded her head towards the men. Rick knew what she asked. The Sheriff then clamped his jaws around Ed’s throat, biting so hard it not only broke the skin but shocked the man into submission. It was done.

~~..

Merle walked over to the now freed Omega, offering her the comfort of a fellow Omega. The slim woman clung to the larger male.

“Mama? What did Carl’s daddy do?” Sophia asked, curious, but not scared. Carol turned to look down at her pup. Merle stood as her guard as Ed’s still, yet alive, body was dragged away by two of the Betas over to the outskirts of the camp. He noted that Shane killed the other Alpha’s defiant fire and brought over Carol’s and Sophia’s supplies closer to the RV.

“Your daddy tried to challenge the other Alpha into a dominance battle. He played dirty and got treated accordingly. What Mister Grimes did when he bit your daddy, it was to strip him of his Alpha status and rendering him lower than an Omega. A Zeta.” She explained. Merle then tossed in his two cents.

“A Zeta is lower than low, lower than a damn dog. It is considered the utmost punishment in pack standards. Little pup, I will tell you this, not every newly turned Zeta survives their demotion.” Sophia remained silent but did not show any remorse about what happened to her father. Turning back towards the new pack Prime, Merle noticed that Shane began to fret over the slimmer male’s reopened injuries. The two Alpha ignored heading for the tent that stunk of Lori’s scent and began to settle on their new day nest. Merle then went over to his tent and pulled out a thin, but sturdy tarp. With quick fingers, he turned the day nest into a lean-to tent. Both Alphas nodded towards him. Satisfied, the burly male picked up his resting rifle and kept watch as all the Betas and pups began to get ready to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Merle woke up the next morning with two unexpected guests curled by his side like sleepy puppies: Carl Grimes and Sophia Peltier. Now that his secret was out, it seems like the young pups flocked to him. And he only revealed his designation just last night! Propping up onto his elbows, he chuckled as the Grimes kid whined and clung the shirt tugging on his belly. Sophia curled closer to Carl, who was also wriggling around in his sleep.

“Sophia? SOPHIA?!” the girl’s mother wailed in fright. The slim girl yelped as she was woken up. Merle laughed as Carl was also rudely awake.

“I’m over here, mama.” The blonde child grumbled as she crawled out of Merle’s tent, Carl following and lastly Merle.

“Over here, Mouse. The damn pup found a way into my tent.” The older male groaned as he stretched out twisted muscles as the two said pups scurried to their mothers for breakfast. Turning, he glanced towards the two Alphas, both starting to stir awake. Keeping calm, the bullish Omega watched as the slimmer male unfurled himself from around his companion. Their new Prime was first to fully awake.

~~~…

Rick, now fully coherent, surveyed his new charges as they readied to go about the day. Lori was whispering in a harsh tone to their son. Glancing over the Peltier family, Rick felt mild pride that Ed survived the night. The newly turned Zeta was now up and cowering from his own pup, who just gave her father a simple smile. Easing himself up, the still wounded Alpha stood and stretched. Shane remained asleep. Rick smiled. He needed it.

“Rick, can we talk now?” peering over to a now shy Lori, Rick bit back his snarl.

“What’s there to talk about? You broke our bond and chose a different Alpha to bed with. You neglected our pup, and by agreeing to bed with Shane, you neglected him too! You forced Shane to be a Prime, and he’s not. That much control for a sub-Alpha is crippling, both emotionally and mentally. I know you are a well-bred Beta woman, so act like it! I think its time for some major changes here.” Subtly releasing a waft of his sharp Alpha pheromones, Rick then turned to see Shane and Merle conversing, which seemed to surprise the hell out of the camp. He cleared his throat loudly.

“Alright, by making Shane submit, I made myself the Prime. However, what most of you don’t know is that I am a true Prime Alpha. Quick lesson for everyone: How can you identify a true Prime?” Besides Shane, not a single person raised their hand. Rick shook his head in both humor and sadness.

“A true Prime can be identified by slight characteristics. Stronger jaws, sharper and longer incisors, and a ring of white around the pupil. Another characteristic is this: We have a double knot.” Several of the women blushed, even Merle. Lori’s pale face was a rosy hue from her awkward first-hand knowledge.

“A True Prime can alter another’s designation like you saw me do to Ed last night. A Zeta is the lowest of the low, he will never rise ranks again. And he is automatically rendered sterile. Most often, a True Prime like me can even push other male Alphas into Deltas. And If I so choose, I can turn a Beta into either an Omega or a sub Alpha. Anyone can be a Prime, but unless they are a true Prime like me, it’ll only be a title rank.” He glanced around the curious camp, noticing his own pup and a few of the other youths try to mock fight. Since none were even close to presenting, there was no harm.

“Does anyone have any questions before we go about our duties?” a few Betas, Merle and Carol raised their hands. Shane took a step closer to his comrade.

“You, the younger blonde.” Amy perked and took a calming breath.

“How do you know so much about this? Many of us came from large cities, and we never heard of any of this.” She asked. Both Shane and Rick grumbled, more irritated than livid.

“I told a few of you the basics. But I’ll go over it again. A lot of the large cities and further North of the United States all say ‘they want equality for all designations.’ But In a lot of the small towns, even several gangs and such, don’t preach about equality, but instead, just do it. Most of the rumors a lot of people hear about how the Southern States and ‘backward hicks and thugs’ is propaganda. Areas like where Shane and I are from, we protect Omegas. In most family packs taught that Happy Omegas make happy homes. A Happy Omega strengthens the community. An unhappy Omega brings disorder and fracturing. Big cities take advantage of the nurturing nature of Omegas, and although preach equality, are more likely to suppress them. Does that make sense?” Amy nodded and then turned to Merle, offering comfort. The older male growled at her to back off.

“So much for a nurturing nature…” T-Dog quipped. With the comment, the seriousness of the situation calmed.

“Any other questions?” he asked once more. It was Merle who spoke this time.

“How does turning another designation work? We all saw you turned Ed into a Zeta, but how exactly does that work?” he asked. More murmurs of agreement went around.

“That’s a little harder to explain, but I’ll try. Since only a True Prime can make someone switch their second genders, it falls to certain aspects. One: There is a special gland in my mouth that holds something like a venom that rewrites the biology of the body. I can control how much of my ‘venom’ I inject. To render someone a Zeta, my gland is drained completely. Every drop of my venom courses through Ed’s body for the rest of his life. That’s why so few survive their rewriting, it’s still venom.

Two: to trigger the change, I release a hormone through my saliva that forces the other hormones into overdrive. By turning a Beta into either an Omega or Alpha, it readies their body for a breeding cycle. That will take at least a month. By turning an Alpha into a Delta, it does the same thing, however, unlike with Betas, this change is permanent.” As Rick finished, he took a glance at the tussling pups. He frowned.

“Morales, Glenn. Where are the pups?”

A shrill scream forced most of the adults into action. Rick panicked, where is Carl?!

~~..

Carl, Sophia, Miles, and Mia took a break of play fighting and wandered into a small clearing. A plump doe came staggering out, making the pups crouch behind a nearby berry bush. The doe made a soft bleat and crumpled to its knees, a well-placed arrow under its shoulder blade. The doe had a bloody froth around her panting mouth. Sophia and Mia whimpered in sympathy with the doe. Miles and Carl, in child-like morbid fascination, watched as the plump doe lowered her head, and the light diminishes from her soft eyes.

A raspy snarl broke the Darwinian spell on the four preteens as a decaying male walker stumbled over to the fallen deer. Sophia screamed.

~~..

Merle let out a silent snarl as the decapitated walker snapped its jaws at the children. As the brush rustled once more, he calmed as his younger brother slipped into the clearing. He was pissed. The younger Dixon was fuming and ranting at the loss of his kill to the dead bastard. Finishing his rant, Daryl Dixon slammed a bolt through the rotting skull.

“Merle! Since we got no deer to eat, I bagged a bunch of squirrels…Merle?” Daryl Dixon looked over his older sibling, his sharp nose picking up his once hidden scent.

“Daryl. I…I told them.” He rasped. The younger Dixon’s steel-blue eyes widened in surprise. He scanned the group, landing his gaze on the only new face. Their new Alpha Prime surveyed the slightly smaller man, He was broad build like his brother, but not as bulky. Daryl was surveying the Alpha as well.

“Who the hell are you?” he asked, his voice soft yet gruff. Merle chuckled at his brother’s crassness. Taking the string of squirrels, he motioned for the young pups to follow him. He was going to teach them how to field dress fresh meat.

~~..

Daryl Dixon knew he was a short-tempered man, rough and scoured for a large Omega such as himself. But he scanned over this new Alpha. Something about him made him…eager. The scent of smokey liquor and storms made him want to purr in delight. This feeling…he was not used to this. He met dodgy Alphas before, got round-up with drugs due to suave Alphas, almost raped by flirty ones, and even a few of the New Age Alphas tried to make him a trophy bride. Hell, if it wasn’t for the brash, protective nature of his brother, he would have been sold by his prick of a sire. This Alpha before him, despite his wonderfully rich scent, radiated protection, power, fertility, and something soft that made him want to carry a belly full of pups for this man.

“My name is Rick Grimes.” Oh shit, was the gorgeous Alpha talking? Daryl focused on the bourbon rich voice of the Alpha.

“Grimes huh? What are you doing here?” he ruffed. The blue-eyed Alpha remained calm and waited for the thrumming of a fight to leave Daryl’s blood.

“I was looking for my family. And while searching, I ran into your older brother who filled me in on things around here. Last night I was promoted to the pack Prime by my friend Shane and was forced to turn Ed Peltier into a Zeta.”

“You are true Prime?” he asked. The Alpha looked surprised.

“I am. Not a lot of this camp knew the difference until just recently.” Daryl shrugged.

“I may be a low life drifter, but I read and pay attention to everything me. I paid attention in my sex ed classes in school, unlike my brother. And it’s about damn time someone placed that abusive fuck in his place, it was getting hard to protect that petite Omega and her pup.” Daryl then gave the stilled walker head a kick towards the nearby bushes and turned to hunt down his brother. He heard the soft pace of the Alpha following him. He glanced towards the once pack leader Shane, who barely glanced at him to focus on the other Alpha.

Walking towards his brother he took in the scene: his brutish brother was surrounded by the four pups watching him skin and strip the squirrels. One of the pups, Carl if he recalled, was paying the most attention as he blatantly ignored his prissy mother grumbling nearby. He felt his lip twitched with amusement.

“Merle, since when did you reveal your designation?” he barked. Merle, not looking up from his task, flipped him off.

“Officer Grimes over there found that I had a stash of drugs on my person. Once those were gone, he caught my scent. I had to tell him. And since I revealed that little nugget, most of the Betas around the camp made a guard pact. Look,” motioning his head towards to the left, Daryl fought back a chuckle as the two blonde sisters; Andrea and Amy, promptly sat close to Merle and the pups and began cleaning fish that they have just caught from the gorge. Nearby, Jim and Jacqui stood close by, trying to act blasé, and failing. He chuckled.

“Laugh it up, jackass. I don’t see why they aren’t doing that to you, too.” Merle grumbled. The older Omega then placed a few strips of the meat over a small solar oven Glenn built earlier, slowly drying the meat into a soft jerky.

“I don’t spend a lot of time near the camp for them to try.” He smirked. Merle scowled at his baby brother and thus threw a limp little kidney at him. That did it. Motioning for the pups to get out of the way, Daryl pounced.

~~..

As the day passed by, slow and ordinary, Shane rearranged the lean-to nest as Carl followed his father like a newly imprinted duckling. The larger Alpha allowed himself to feel a glimmer of happiness as he fell back into his role as a sub-Alpha. Rick was right. He was not cut out to be Prime; the pressure, the stress and the decisions that came with such a title were not for him. He gathered some of the old bandages that Rick wore the night before to be burned.

“Shane? Can we talk?” looking up, Shane reached the soft brown eyes of Lori Grimes. He scowled. Something was telling him he was not going to enjoy this.


	6. Chapter 6

Lori watched as the gentle and now calming demeanor of Shane Walsh faded away as he met her gaze. He stood, towering over her frame.

“You wanted to talk, so talk.” He snipped; his voice bland with the lack of warmth. Lori bit her lip in nervousness.

“I want you to talk to Rick. I didn’t mean to break our bond, but I never knew he bonded with me! I want to explain myself, but he is refusing to even spare me a glance. Please, just at least get him to listen to what I have to say?” she whimpered. Shane scowled.

“That was utter bullshit, and you know it!” he growled, albeit too loudly as several of the camp members turned to watch them. The three Omegas, who were casually sorting supplies and keeping eye on shy children, stopped and watched as their so called “Prime Female” was verbally lashed.

“You knew when Rick took you as a bond mate! I was fucking there to witness it! As for the bond breaking, you approached me first. As my Prime Female, I could not resist you as you approached me! By sleeping with you, I was automatically promoted to a Prime. News flash: I am not Prime! I can and will never be a Prime. If you noticed, Rick went to me first! You may have been his Beta, But I am his true Beta. I am a sub-Alpha, so if I want, I can ask him to turn me into a Delta and bitch his pups. But what you have done…It’s abhorrent! Now that I see what was happening, you were only placing yourself as head female. Making yourself a Prime, that’s why you slept with me. It wasn’t about comfort, like I believed it was. It was a power grab.” At the last word, Lori’s gentle face twisted into an ugly snarl.

“You...you bastard! After our nights together, you would rather roll over and be a bitch instead of a proud Alpha?! I highly doubt Rick would want such a flip flop for a lover! At least I’m honest on being a Beta, and not calling myself one, like you!” she growled. Raising her hand, she went to slap Shane, but was stopped by a callused hand.

“Enough Lori.” The cold, hard tone of Rick Grimes made Lori pale. Looking over her shoulder, she gulped as Ricks’ normally soft blue eyes were glacier. Giving the brunette a slight shove away from his friend, Rick tilted his jaw up, allowing Shane to curl close to him and inhale his richer scent. The larger Alpha took deep breaths to relax himself. Shane then nipped along Rick’s jaw, showing submission and affection.

“Lori. I am only going to say this once: whatever we had, or whatever you and Shane shared, its done. No more. You will pull your weight alongside everyone else and never approach Shane or I again. You are on your own now.” Rick eased away from Shane, looking the taller man in the eyes. He let out a rumbling sound, more like a purr than anything.

“Shane, follow me.” Shane nodded and took soft steps behind the slighter Alpha. Lori gaped as the two Alpha males wander away from the camp. She looked around the camp for support. Both the Dixon brothers were growling at her, as well as several of the Betas. Fighting back a wail, she ran back to her tent to mope.

~~~..

Once at a clearing just far enough for privacy, but close enough for protection, Rick turned to face Shane. The larger and older man shrunk in on himself, submissive and meek.

“Shane, look at me.” The larger man glanced towards Rick, his scent sour with sadness and shame, with guilt and distress.

“Rick…” he cried softly. Rick then took the older man’s jaw and tilted it to the side, exposing his neck. Rick then placed his lips over the small gland at the junction of his neck. Shane froze, but his body relaxed. Shane then lowered to his knees, Rick following as well. Rick’s jaws then clamped on the small gland, sucking gently to bring up the blood. As Shane relaxed, Rick was gentle as he eased the man onto his back, lowering his slimmer build on top. Shane whimpered as gave the smaller male more access to his throat. Rick rumbled low in his chest and used dexterous fingers to undo Shane’s fly. The larger man’s breath hitched, and he parted his legs.

“Do you remember our time in the Police Academy? How I went into Rut and refused a Rut partner? How you offered yourself tome? Made you realize you were a sub-Alpha? My sub-Alpha.” As Rick gave the other male soothing murmurs, he slipped down the grime caked jeans, and the threadbare boxers, exposing a flushed and rising cock, the small pouch of skin that inflates with his knot, starting to tighten with hints of arousal. Shane whimpered as Rick removed his jeans completely, tracing the virgin tight pucker of his rear. The blue eyes Alpha sucked on the junction, swelling a bruise. Shane gasped as Rick then quickly undid his own fly and freed his cock. Shane mewled and turned onto his belly, propping up his hind quarters.

“R…Rick. I haven’t bottomed for anyone in a long time…” Shane moaned as he felt Rick drape himself over his back.

“This isn’t sex. I am not in Rut, but something tells me you need this.” Rick then pressed his double knotted cock towards Shane’s entrance. He then gently rubbed his groin over the pulsating hole, but not penetrating. Shane gasped as he realized what he was doing.

“Shh…Just let me.” Rick began his light humping of his friend, asserting his dominance and reforming their own bond. Shane remained still, cocking his neck to the side to reveal his bruised gland. Rick purred at the submissive gesture.

With a snarl, Shane felt the thickness of Rick’s penis pulse and release on his backside. He gasped when he felt his own organ pulse with a release. He remained still as Rick lifted himself off the pliant male. Shane turned to face his once more Prime Alpha.

“Do you feel better?” Rick asked. Shane gave his best friend a smile.

“I feel better than ever.” He purred happily and allowed his larger frame to be cuddled.

~~~…

Merle’s sharp nose twitched as both the Alphas came back into the camp. Both now had wrinkled clothing, and the big one now sported a deep, near black hickey. He grinned and gave a hearty chuckle. Daryl also looked towards the two Alphas and grinned as well. Rick stood tall, his bowlegs giving him a slight swagger in his steps as he approached.

“Hey, Daryl. Looks like the Alphas hashed everything out the old-fashioned way.” Merle chortled, a crude sound coming from him. Shane heard and his pale face bloomed crimson. Rick let out a soft rumble to soothe his friend. The two Alphas then began to make runs around the campsite, patrolling for more walkers.

Merle rolled his eyes and turned away back towards the children. Daryl had led the two boys towards the quarry’s waters to fish and catch frogs. Sophia and the Morales girl stayed close to him for some reason. The burly Omega rolled his eyes but decided to turn their gawking into a lesson.

“Girls, since you decided to hover around me like flies on shit,” the two girls squawked in irritation, “I’m going to teach you how to make traps. Follow me.” Sophia and Mia made happy little noises as they followed the much older man towards his tent.

~~~..~~~

Lori scowled as she watched the two Alphas run a patrol, Shane appearing much more calmer, and Rick standing tall as he scoured the area for more walkers. She frowned as she watched Rick reach out and nuzzle Shane’s throat. She bit her lip and placed a hand on her belly. What she didn’t know was that the younger Dixon seen the action.


	7. Chapter 7

Half the camp was dead, including poor Amy. Andrea was distraught, which was understandable. Ed had his throat torn out, and Carol mutilated his head with a pick. And Jim, who spent almost the whole day digging rows of holes, was bit. The past night was a living hell. Daryl was pacing around the camp, double checking to make sure none of those dead SOBs were around. The large Omega was snarling as the group solemnly disposed of their dead.

“Mr Daryl?” pausing in his steps, the younger Dixon glanced down towards Sophia, whose soft scent was tinged with distress. He glanced over towards the new christened graveyard, watched as Sophia’s meek mother literally spat on her daddy’s grave.

“What is it?” his gravelly voice asked to pup. Sophia was quick and buried her now whimpering face into his belly, seeking the nurturing comfort only Omegas can give grieving pups. Relaxing his bitter mood, Daryl placed one callused hand on the thin girl’s shoulders.

“What’s wrong?” he asked again. Sophia whined, a sad sound from her unpresented throat. She seemed to curl into the slight softness of his toned stomach.

“I know he was a bad man, but…he was still my daddy!” she cried. Daryl allowed the young girl to sob into his shirt.

“If you want to cry for him, cry. I ain’t gonna tell you to not. I’ll say this though, he was a right bastard, who hurt your mama and you many times. If you want to cry for him, cry away. But now is not the time to be stuck in sorrow. You have to be strong.” Sophia lifted her head and looked into the blue eyes of the much larger Omega man. She fought back a sniffle and nodded.

“I will. I’ll be strong. For mama.” Daryl smiled.

“good girl.”

~~~..

Shane watched as the Morales family left the quarry. With Rick still recovering from his injuries, and Lori still being a bit bitchy, he was in a conundrum. The two Dixon brothers have set on stripping the camp and even got Carl and Sophia to join them. Andrea was being comforted by the older Beta, Dale. Glenn and T-Dog were loading up one of the vans as they also stripped the other one for parts. Lori was trying to get Jim to rest due to his bite, Jacqui was with Carol and Rick…Rick was in pain. The small herd of walkers that came up were apparently too much for him, so Shane and the Dixons got him to rest in Dale’s RV for a bit.

Shane ran his rough hands through his short hair, weary from the ordeal. Earlier that day, Rick mentioned heading for the CDC on the other side of the city, and almost everyone agreed. Shane wanted to head to Fort Benning. But Merle spoke up, he doesn’t do that, usually.

“The first things to go down are usually the bases and hospitals. Didn’t any of you play video games?” he snipped. As stupid as his point was…it did make sense. So, when Rick mentioned the CDC, it made more sense than anything else that was spouted. But Rick was injured, and he needed to rest. Shane took a calming breath, exhaled, and began to collect trash for future kindling.

“Shane? I need to talk to you.” And there was another problem: Lori. After last night, the leggy brunette has been trying to speak to him privately. She has yet succeeded. If any of the other Betas saw her approach him, they conveniently found something for him to look at. The Dixon brothers however, just flat out snarl at her. He glanced around the camp, not a single other person could spare a minute to assist him. He slumped with dejection.

“What is it, Lori? And be quick about it.” He growled. Lori flinched.

“I have to tell you something.” She whispered. Shane felt his blood chill as he watched the slim woman place one clammy palm over her navel. As she opened her mouth, he blurted out her oh so shameful secret.

“You’re pregnant.” The camp seemed to stop in time at the announcement. Lori nodded. She pulled out a thin, white plastic stick, and two solid and clear pink lines blinked at his eyes. Shane ran his hand through his hair again.

“Fuck…”

~~~..~~

Carl glared with unhidden heat in his eyes. His mother, was pregnant. And not with his dad. Looking at Shane, the large Alpha looked terrified as well. He looked around the camp. Many of the Betas had stopped what they were doing and gaped at the unabashed Beta woman.

“Shane? Are you going to say something?” Lori asked. Carl fought back a squeaky snarl.

“What is he supposed to say, mom?!” he growled, Lori glared at her son. Carl glared right back. He hurried to stand by Shane, loyal to him only because he reinstated his bond with his dad.

“Carl, you are too young to know anything. So, let me just talk to Shane.” Lori crooned. Carl bared his teeth at the woman.

“That’s bullshit!”

“Carl!” Carl glared at his mother, his baby blue eyes almost as fierce as his daddy’s.

“I know all about sex, and pregnancy. And even if I didn’t, I heard you and Shane going at it like dogs in heat,” Shane blushed at the bold and blunt tone of the pup, “You know how weird it is to be the only kid in to know what the hell you two were doing?” Lori turned a brilliant crimson at her son’s words. Carl then turned to face Shane, who was equally as red.

“My dad can’t turn you into a Delta just yet. We need a second Alpha for our pack, at least until we get another. But this baby needs its alpha daddy, so for the time being, take care of my mom?” he asked. Shane gave the young boy a soft smile. He gently ruffled the soft hair on the child, earning a small purr.

“I am a man of my word. Nothing will happen to your mama or sibling.”

~~..

After Rick declared he was well-rested, the small convoy headed out on to the road. Rick drove the last remaining van full of food and blankets, as the Dixon brothers drove in a beat-up truck with Carol and her pup. Shane had his own vehicle and had Glenn, Jacqui, and T-Dog with him. Andrea and a feverish Jim rode with Dale in his RV. The only one to ride with Rick was Carl. For some reason, Rick was missing the horse.

“Hey Carl?” the young boy glanced at his father.

“Yeah, dad?” Rick gave his pup the cheesiest grin he could manage.

“Did you ever wonder how I got into Atlanta?” Rick chirped. The boy shook his head no.

“I was riding a horse…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thinking of just skipping over the CDC part in the next chapter, and going straight to the highway.
> 
> Also, how would people like an Omega Rick Grimes fic?


	8. Chapter 8

The damn CDC was a bust. Doctor Jenner was insane, but it was understandable. He lost his Omega and decided to join her. Unfortunately, Jacqui joined him. Andrea almost did too, but the older Beta male, Dale, convinced her to live on. Merle sat on his bike, resting as the damn boat of an RV kicked the bucket again. He watched as the china man, Glenn if he recalled, was made to learn how to fix the damn thing. Daryl stepped out of his truck, his blue eyes eyeing a Culligan truck. Merle grinned. He knew what the younger Omega was planning. Easing himself out of the saddle of the bike, Merle joined his brother loading up large Culligan jugs of water into the bed of his truck. Glancing over towards the two pups scurrying through the graveyard of cars, gathering packages of dried goods, and scavenging clothes. Nearby, the two Alphas were chatting with one of the Betas over a map. The pregnant Bitch/Beta woman was helping the mousy woman gather blankets and food, alongside the pups. Daryl came up to him, a bit curious.

“What do you think we should do now?” he asked his older brother. Merle dug around in his pockets for a cigarette.

“I have no idea. But from your scent, we’ll need to find a place to recoup soon.” Daryl blushed.

“I know. Goddammit, I know.”

~~~…

Dale used the scope of his battered rifle to watched the span of the road. Catching the motion of something, he paled as he saw the movement.

“Guys, we got a large horde of walkers coming this way.” He stages whispered. Almost everyone began to panic slightly. Rick scanned the horizon.

“Everyone, get in the cars. Hunker down and remain quiet. Carl, you and Sophia go into the RV with Andrea. Close the door and remain silent and still.” He hissed. Shane motioned Merle to join him in his car as Carol and Lori slipped under the RV as their pups quietly closed the door. Rick slipped into the van with T-Dog as Daryl crouched in the cab of his truck. The moans and raspy hisses of the horde of walkers vibrated around the convoy. Carol and Lori were stifling their whimpers of fear as some of the shambling corpses sniffed around the RV. They were quick to lose interest and shamble on. The stench of their rotting flesh almost made Lori heave, bringing a walker too close for comfort. The shuffling of the dead slowly ceased and slowed. Carol crawled out from under the RV, panicking for her pup. Then, there was a hiss behind her. Three walkers caught sight of her, and she ran, the walkers right after her. Since the walkers seem to be fresh, they were moving at a steady pace behind the grey-haired woman.

~~~…

Carol ran as fast as she could, her slim legs carrying her through the damp woods. The walkers were several yards behind her. She slipped, stumbling down into a creek. With quick thinking, she covered herself in the smelly mud and remained still. The walkers hissed and growled but lumbered past her. The dainty Omega let out a breath.

“Carol! Psst, Carol!” she almost sobbed in relief as Rick’s rich voice called for her, soft enough to not attract walkers, but loud enough for her to hear.

“Over here.” Easing herself out of the mud, Carol almost wept at the angelic figure of the Alpha Prime. Rick smiled at her, relief also in his blue eyes. He held out a roughed hand for her. As she stood and clung to her Prime, she took in his scent. Rick smiled and began to nip at the scarred glands on her neck. Carol mewled. the action made her calm and relaxed.

“I got you. Everything will be alright now.” He whispered. And for once in her life, Carol believed him.

~~~…

When Shane saw Carol and Rick gently walking back, careful in their steps, his shoulders slumped with relief. Sophia began to pace as she waited by Daryl’s side, wanting to dash to her mother. Her mother was covered in grimy mud and was limping slightly. But she was alright.

“Shane, can you get some water and find something for a splint?” Rick murmured. The sub-Alpha nodded and dug around in his car. T-Dog, Andrea, and Glenn watched as their Prime lifted the meek Omega and settled her on the hood of one of the grave cars. Merle and Daryl softly walked over to the other Omega, allowing their softer scents to relax and ease her as she calmed from being pursued by the walkers.

Shane was back with an ace bandage and some bottled water. Handing the supplies to Rick, the small group watched as the stronger Alpha tended to the injured Omega.

Of course, it was Lori who broke the silence.

“Rick, what do we do now?” she asked. Rick seemed to not pay attention to the woman. But he was.

“Right now, we’ll finish scavenging supplies. The pups and Carol are going to rest in the RV, if that’s alright with you, Dale?” the older Beta nodded.

“After today, I say they deserve a small form of comfort. The RV is almost fixed, And I think settling here for the night should be fine. The girls and the pups can sleep in the RV.” The scent of happy pups and relieved female wafted around the group, earning soft chuckling form the Dixon brothers.

As Rick tended to Carol’s injuries, he paused as a honey-sweet scent aroused his sense of smell. He inhaled the wonderful scent of honey, hickory smoke, and chicory. And then, he felt a stirring, heavy in his groin. Turning his head slightly, he focused on…Daryl.

“Daryl, is everything alright?” he asked, his voice rough from the teasing of arousal. Daryl blushed and squirmed slightly.

“I’m… I’m going into heat soon.” He replied. Behind him, Lori hissed softly. Merle snarled a warning at the pregnant Beta.

“Back off, Queenie. By rights, Daryl can ask any Alpha in this group to be his heat partner. You’re jealous that the two Alphas may say yes to him.” She growled. Lori growled back. Then, Carol growled as well.

“Lori, you’re not Prime Female anymore. And there are three unclaimed Omegas in our pack. Besides, you’re already pregnant. And you are a bond breaker.” Carol growled. The chastised Beta cowered back, her eyes low. Shane inched closer to Rick, searching for guidance.

“She’s right, Lori.” Rick spoked up, his eyes focused on a still blushing Daryl. Merle gently grabbed the scruff of his brother’s neck, relaxing him.

“Daryl,” the younger Omega looked at Rick, “How long do we have to your heat?” he asked. The younger Dixon began to worry his lip.

“At least three days. Maybe four. My heats have been irregular since I detoxed years ago from the Omega drugs.” Daryl mumbled, shame in his scent. Rick took a step closer to the man, releasing soft pheromones to soothe the Omega.

“Listen to me, Daryl. I do not blame you for your mistakes in the past. If your heats have been irregular due to the drugs, then you are a victim. And I never blame the victim.” Rick’s voice let out a soothing purr as Daryl tilted his head to the side to give the Alpha access to his throat. He fought to not whine as he felt the Alpha nuzzle his glands. Lori was growling again as she watched them start to scent bond.

“Rick… May I ask you to be my heat partner?” Daryl asked, his voice hoarse and shy. Rick gently pulled the large Omega closer to his body, still nuzzling his throat.

“Of course.”

~~~…

When night came, the small entourage remained close to the RV, using the other vehicles to form a slight barrier against possible walkers. Daryl was clinging to Rick, using the slender Alpha as a pillow as he slept in a slight restlessness. Merle earlier went towards the woods and came back with a few rabbits and a string of slimy fish. Shane had set up a few lean-to tents and got a fire pit going with a tire ring. Carol was gently talking to her daughter, calming her after such a rough day. Lori was trying to inch closer to Rick, but Shane’s silent snarls were keeping her at bay. Andrea and Dale were posted as lookouts as T-Dog and Glenn were finishing scavenging the cars close by. Earlier, Carl found a set of hatchets and machetes and happily presented them to his still healing father. Rick congratulated the child for his find.

Setting up to make a quick stir fry of the rabbits and already cleaned the fish, Merle had a rustic dinner ready to eat in a few. Rick gave the older Omega a nod of approval, which made Merle real happy. He bowed his head to hide his smile, pleased as he provided for his injured Alpha. The thought made him pause. He glanced at Rick, who was gently petting his heat weary brother. The younger Omega’s earthy/sweet scent was gradually getting stronger.

“Merle? Is something the matter?” the older man turned to face Carol, who noticed that he was not quite focusing on the dinner.

“I’m fine. Just lost in thought.” He muttered, returning his gaze on the sizzling rabbit meat. Carol smiled and limped over to settle next to the man, giving a slight comfort from one Omega to the other.

“I think I know what’s on your mind. Its Rick,” Merle stiffened, “He would make a fine Alpha mate.” Carol chuckled.

“I know. But he won’t have me. I’m too old anyway.” Merle then lifted the meat out of the fire and gave portions to Carl and Sophia first. Carol handed some fish to Lori and the Dale. Merle gave a large chunk of fish and rabbit to Rick, for two reasons. One: he was still healing an injury, and Two: he was the Prime Alpha. Instinctively, Merle knew Rick should have the lion’s share. He blamed his Omega nature for wanting to provide for the stronger Alpha of the pack. His roughened fingers brushed against Rick’s own calloused hands as the food was grabbed.

“Thank you, Merle. I’ll share with Daryl once he finishes his needed nap.” Merle fought back a happy purr at the generous Alpha. Shane served himself and was quickly followed by the hungry Betas.

As Glenn happily munched on some rabbit, the young Asian Beta shifted his eyes towards the grouchy Omega who was serving dinner to Rick some water, seeming to lean into the younger male’s touch.

“Uh…Merle, why are you serving the Alphas first? I thought you were more progressive.” he asked. Merle blushed, a slight tinging of shame in his features and scent. It was Shane who spoke up.

“Merle is an Omega, we got that much. But his instincts are probably telling him to tend to the injured and meek first. Since he is a dominant Omega, he would want to please his pack by providing.” Shane explained. Merle blushed.

“I hunt and allowing Rick to be near to my brother is comforting. I always looked after my little brother, making sure he is healthy and finding suitable heat partners. I…I trust Officer Grimes, my instincts are singing that he is the right Alpha for my brother.” Glenn made a small noise in interest but focused back on his dinner as Merle started to snarl at his inquisitive gaze.

Shane watched as the three Omegas seemed to flock towards Rick, the two older ones seemingly beginning to start a sympathy heat. He turned his dark eyes towards Lori, whose soft scent was laced with envy. Carl still bristled at his mother, Sophia was starting to nod off, and Andrea, who was now also starting to inch closer to Rick and his new little harem. He smirked. Rick was a true Prime. he deserved a damn harem.


	9. Chapter 9

Rick was trying his damn best on being quiet as he followed the Omega brothers through the woods for game; Carl and Sophia scurrying behind the three adults. Merle was fighting back some cackling as the Alpha Prime tripped on a root and face planted in warm, wet mud. Carl and Sophia let out chittering giggles. Even Daryl let out a soft laugh.

“Damn Officer, never been on a trek?” Merle teased the man as he offered up his hand to pull him off the ground.

“Never really been outside in the country,” Rick admitted, a dusting of a blush on his cheeks. Merle cackled.

“We can tell.” Daryl quipped, dry humor laced in his voice. Carl and Sophia shared another round of giggling. Rick chuckled, pleased to be a minor source of amusement for the Omegas and pups.

~~~…

Lori puttered around the graveyard of vehicles, helping Shane strip the cars for resources. The Alpha male refused to look at her but still kept up a guard with her.

“Shane…Please, talk to me. I am carrying your baby.” she whimpered. Shane scoffed.

“Yeah…It may be my kid, but I will not be your Alpha. I’ll do my duty and help raise the pup. But I will not bond with you.” making his point, Shane quickly dealt with another walker trapped in the car and rummaging through the grand am. He let out a cheer as he pulled out a large box full of chicken ramen. Glenn, who heard the happy noise, scurried over to see Shane’s spoils. Glenn let out a loud whoop at the box of instant noodles.

“This is gold now! I hope one of the Dixon brothers can find a bird or two, so it’ll be more like a proper soup.” Glenn chattered. Lori scowled as T-Dog and Andrea found bottles of kerosene and a small chest full of tiny lanterns.

“Lori. Come sit down. I think Dale has a can of pears squirreled away.” Carol called out. Behind her, Dale made some squawking noise, displeased she gave up his stash. Lori smiled.

“Thank you. I’ve been craving pears.” The skinny brunette turned towards Shane, who turned away from the pregnant Beta.

“I ain’t your Alpha or your mate. Do what you want.” he snipped. Lori flinched at the harsh tone from the large Alpha. Shane continued to rummage through the car.

~~~…

So far, Merle got several fat rabbits and a grouse. Daryl got a row of squirrels, a skinny turkey, and a fat owl. Sophia found a creek and caught at least three fish. The Grimes males got zilch. But they did find some Indian strawberries and some chokecherry. Merle was trying to hide a smile as Rick gave praises to the group for a fine catch of food. Daryl was also smiling softly from the praise. Both Omega males were pleased to provide for their new Alpha.

Rick smiled as the two preteens ran ahead to show their mothers their catch. The convoy of cars all cheered as Carol hobbled over to grab the turkey, owl, and grouse. Merle and Daryl purred happily as they watch her dress and clean the birds, and ready them to be cooked. Merle glanced over at the Alphas, both of them praising the pups for their finds. T-Dog, Glenn, and Andrea began to set up a fire for dinner. Dale had Lori resting in the RV.

“Mr. Merle? How are we supposed to keep the rabbits safe to eat? We don’t have a fridge or freezer. Same with my fish.” Sophia asked the older Omega. Merle chuckled, ruffling the tiny blonde’s messy hair.

“Follow me, pup. I’m going to show you how to smoke meat.”

While Merle took his time tending to Sophia’s growing curiosity, Daryl paced as he felt a growing heat in his lower belly, a familiar ache pulsating from his empty womb. He was growling softly as he went over his path.

“Daryl. Is everything alright? I know we haven’t moved in a while, so you must be getting edgy.” Rick slipped next to the larger male, making the Omega pause in his pacing.

“Not really. I think all the stress of the last few days possibly jumpstarted my heat to start sooner. I think I’m going past heat and into an estrus state.” Daryl replied. Rick felt his inner Alpha perk at the mention of estrus. Daryl growled with slight humor at the scent of Rick’s hyped eagerness. Rick caught the other’s gaze and coughed into his hand, embarrassed.

“You…you are?” The Prime stammered. Daryl chuckled.

“I hate estrus. It’s like three times worse than a heat. Good thing estrus only happens once a year and not quarterly like a heat.” Daryl purred at the gentle stammering of the Alpha. Cocking his neck to the side, he allowed Rick access to his throat. Rick purred his answer and nosed the softer skin covering Daryl’s gland. He nipped it slightly, making Daryl mewl.

“Shh…If you are entering estrus, then we must find somewhere for you to ride out your cycle. Looks like I won’t be able to be your partner.” Daryl whined as Rick’s calloused hands slip under his shirt, strong fingers pushing lightly on his belly over his womb. The firm skin beneath his hands was just soft enough to have a little give.

“No, Alpha. I want you to be my partner. I ache for you.” Daryl whimpered. Rick glanced up over towards the pack. The women were cooking the birds hunted this afternoon, Shane was overlooking Merle and the pups as they treated their prey for long travel. Glenn and T-Dog were still scavenging the cars for supplies, and storing them in the van and RV. The two were alone for the time being. Rick, now a bit bolder, moved his hand to cup the lush rear of the Omega, his other undoing the other man’s fly. Daryl whimpered as he felt his body respond to the dominant and tender touches of the True Prime.

“May I?” Rick was asking for permission to continue. Daryl gasped out a yes. The slimmer man then pulled the bulkier man towards the back of a stripped jeep. Daryl never felt such strong submissiveness for any other Alpha. For the first time in a long time, the younger Dixon brother gave in to his Omega nature. Allowing the Alpha access, he mewled as Rick’s rough fingers traced his slickening hole. The Prime Alpha went back to nibbling on his neck and gland, easing the other man’s body to at least allow his fingers to inspect his new Omega.

Rick gently stroked the hot silk walls of the pliant Omega. He purred as his fingers delicately massage that one spot that makes all males, Omega and not, cries out in hot pleasure. Daryl bit down on his lips, stifling the wail of pleasure from escaping his throat. Rick left a well-sized hickey on Daryl’s neck as he explored the slick channel. He nipped him harder as he felt the special dimple inside that leads to his waiting uterus. The tight inner pucker released more heady slick as Rick worked his fingers in and out of the male. Rick felt his dick harden as the fertile scent of Omega coated his fingers.

“Alpha…” Rick slipped his hands out of Daryl’s now slick ruined jeans. The large omega was panting as the edging of an orgasm danced away from him. He gave a pout towards Rick, who was licking his fingers. The glistening slick was tinged pink from the encroaching estrus state. The Alpha was holding Daryl’s gaze as he cleaned his fingers off from the fertile fluid with his tongue.

“You…are… a Dick.” Daryl panted out. Rick smirked at the male. But that smirk quickly turned into an irate scowl as one very hyper Glenn bounded towards the two.

“Hey, Rick! T-Dog and I… whew! Smells like you guys have been preoccupied.” Glenn skidded to a stop as his nose scrunched up from the stink of rich slick and almost sex. Daryl growled at the younger male, scrambling to stand and tidy himself up.

“What is it, Glenn?” Rick asked, his hands clean from slick. The younger male quickly shifted his gaze to the Prime Alpha, trying his damn hardest to ignore the lewdly disheveled Omega who was still growly at him.

“Oh! Um… T-Dog and I were scouring around, looking for those berries you and Carl found, and well… We found a farm.” Rick kinda perked up at the information.

“A farm? Is it empty?” he asked. Glenn shook his head.

“No. It looks like there are a few people still alive there. But they have a barn and some stables. Maybe we can ask if we can borrow one of the stables or the barn for Daryl’s heat? And Carol needs somewhere to recuperate from her ankle.” he replied. Daryl thumped the younger man on the back of his head, scaring the shit out of him.

“It’s worth a shot, Alpha.” Daryl’s voice rasped, still rough from Ricks teasing. Rick nodded.

“After we eat, we head out towards the farm. Glenn, make sure the pups stay close to the RV,” Rick stated. Glenn snorted.

“No problem with that. They’ve been hovering around Merle since you two snuck over here for some bonding,” Glenn teased at Daryl, earning another smack on the head from the grouchy Omega. Rick chuckled.

“Glenn, I want you to get T-Dog and Shane to start filling up the van with nesting supplies and firewood. Make sure Lori stays near the RV. If you must, make Carol her keeper. Dale can stay on as the lookout.”

“What about Andrea?” the young Asian asked.

“Have Andrea continue stripping the cars for supplies. Focus not just on food, but find bedsheets, clothes, anything that can have a double use as medical supplies or other tools. I’ll help her after we eat.” Daryl and Glenn nodded and began to walk back towards the de facto camp. Rick turned towards the woods. Hopefully, this farm can help out. They need it.


	10. Chapter 10

Otis knew, despite being a large Alpha male, was in reality a gentle giant. Which is why Hershel Greene hired him for the horses and beeves. He was nimble for his large size, and rather bright too. Rounding up the ailing took some thinking, but not after two of their own fell sick to the bites.

So, when a convoy of cars sputtered down the dirt road towards the farm...hell he was thrilled to see some healthy folks. Holding his rifle, he approached the first car, noting a tall but young Alpha male stepped out first. He held the scent of a fertile Omega about to enter estrus.

“Hello there! Can I help you folks?” he asked. The young Alpha male smiled and held out a hand to shake.

“My name is Officer Rick Grimes, and this is my pack. We’re hoping on borrowing some property so my soon-to-be bond-mate can ride out his estrus in peace. We have a few pups that can use some rest, and another injured Omega. Do you own this land?” he asked. Otis smiled at the leader.

“I just work here. But I can get the man who does. Wait here.” Otis waved as the RV stopped and tumbling out came two rowdy pups, not yet presented. The boy was already showing signs of being an Alpha, the girl possibly just a Beta. Walking into the serene white house, he called out for Hershel.

~~~…

Rick was going over his pack, scent bonding to make several of them to relax. Shane, the Dixons, and Carol happily wore his scent. Glenn, T-Dog, Andrea, and Dale accepted it, and were calmer. He ignored Lori. The pups were cuddling with the Omegas, absorbing the scent mark from them. Smiling at the calmer Betas, minus Lori, Rick positioned himself to stand in front of the pack, being the Prime they needed to be guided by.

A tall, thin elderly man walked slow, steady steps towards them. His scent was soft from age but held signs of a strong Sub-Alpha. He bore the scent of loss.

“My name is Hershel Greene. I’m going to guess you are the leader?” Hershel started towards Rick.

“I am. My name is Rick Grimes. This is my pack. My Sub-Alpha, Shane, took care of my ex-mate and pup while I was injured. I have here three Omegas here. Two need care. If we can just rest here, we’ll appreciate it very much.” the older Alpha nodded.

“I understand. However, after your two Omegas are tended to, I expect you to be on your way.” the older man stated. Rick gave a sigh of relief.

“That’s fine. I appreciate your generosity. If you like, we can rest in one of the stables or the barn…”

“Stay away from the barn.” The definite tone of the older man made Rick flinch with startlement. Shane stepped up to stand next to his Prime.

“Is something wrong, Mr. Greene?” he asked, using slight authority in his voice. The older Sub-Alpha gave the younger one a silent snarl.

“Just stay away from the barn. You can use the stables on the East field.” he turned stiffly on his heel, his point final. Rick watched the elder male storm off. His larger companion shuffled on heavy feet.

“I um…I’ll show you to the East Field.” Rick followed the large Alpha, silently making Shane stay to defend the pack. Daryl, however, followed along.

“You should be saving your energy.” Rick reprimanded the bulky Omega. Daryl growled humorlessly at the Alpha.

“I ain’t a weak bitch,” he growled. Rick slowed down his steps, falling next to the other man. He slowly reached out to cup the still bruised scent gland.

“I know you’re not weak. But the estrus cycle is three times harder than heat, and this will make you very vulnerable. I just want you to stay healthy and strong if you want me to help.” Daryl leaned into the Alphas touch, sensing his steady calm and sincerity.

“I know Alpha. I just hate being dependent.” The two continued to follow the large man. After a few moments of content quietness, the big Alpha stopped in front of a clean lean-to stable. Rick gently pushed Daryl behind him, who grumbled at the notion but let him. The slimmer Alpha began to allow his scent to coat the walls.

“This will do fine. Thank you, Mr…”

“Otis. Just Otis.” Rick nodded to Otis.

“Thank you, Otis. After we are stable, I will try my best to pay you and your pack back for your hospitality.” He held out a hand to shake. Otis smiled. Rick smiled as Otis took his hand, but frowned slightly as he watched the other man’s demeanor stiffen and his scent takes on a tinge of mild fear. The larger man stammered a farewell and hurried towards the farmhouse as fast as his heavy body could manage.

Thinking nothing of it, Rick motioned for his pack to come closer. Shane turned to tell something to Glenn, who nodded and climbed into the Sub-Alphas jeep. The submissive Alpha male then bolted to be near his Prime. He curled into Rick’s arms, the Prime nuzzling his exposed neck.

“So, you and Daryl will be residing in the stable?” he asked. Rick nodded.

“Yeah. I already scent marked the place, But we need some cover for privacy. I think some of the tarps will make a decent wall hanging.” Shane nodded and uncurled from the Prime. He waited as he saw Merle driving Daryl’s truck, Glenn driving his Jeep, and the rest of the cars form a small convoy circle around the stable. Lori was driving the cop car, Carl bristling as she snipped at him. Ignoring the prissy pregnant woman, Shane found two thick cloth tarps and took them towards Rick, who unloaded the supply van of blankets, fluffy towels, and pillows. He handed them to the Dixon brothers. Rick rumbled low in his chest as he watched the Omega brothers begin to create a breeding nest. He could smell the sweet fertility from…both of the brothers. Rick smiled. He had two fertile Omegas now.

~~~…

“He’s a True Prime! The young Alpha that came here, He’s a True Prime!!!” Otis was trying his best to remain calm. Hershel and his girls watched the large man pace and fret over his discovery. The youngest girl, a blonde Omega just shy of 17, allowed her own pheromones to trickle, using her scent to calm down the large Alpha male. It wasn’t working.

“Daddy, can’t you calm him?” the older girl, but not the oldest, asked. She was tall and a serious-looking brunette. Unlike her blonde sister, she was a Delta. Otis’ mate, was a frizzy-haired blonde Beta that was trying to reach out to her Alpha.

Hershel shook his head. The older Alpha cupped his daughter’s neck, making her relax and calm as well.

“I can’t calm him down. He was in the presence of a True Prime Alpha, I never met a True Prime in all my life, so I don’t know what to do. We may have to ask the True Prime for help.” he stated. The frizzy-haired Beta and the Delta also began to fret. None of the Alphas noticed when the young Omega girl slipped out of the house.

Bethany Anne Greene seemed like your typical southern Omega. Pretty, petite, and docile. But despite that, she was still a hot-headed farm girl. She was marching her way towards the East Field, determined to see this True Prime herself. As she got closer, she saw three older Omegas turning the stable into a nest, the youngest one leaning against a tall, skinny Alpha with curly hair. She inhaled through her teeth. The scent of this Alpha was the same as the scent on Otis’ palm. It radiated power, dominance, strong genes, and safety. Was this the allure of a True Prime? She wanted to get closer.

“Who are you?” Beth let out a yelp and spun to face the pup who scared her. The pup was a skinny, freckled blonde girl. She held a worn looking doll in her hands.

“I uh…I’m Beth Greene. My daddy allowed your Alpha to rest here,” she explained. The skinny pup cocked her head at the taller female.

“You mean Rick?” she asked. Beth nodded.

“Is that his name?” The girl nodded.

“Yep. He is nice. my daddy was a mean man, but Rick made him stop and took in my mama. He is a good Alpha.” One of the Omegas called out.

“Sophia? Where did you go?” The pup, apparently Sophia, turned to shout back to her Omega parent.

“Over here mama! I’m talking to the farmer’s daughter.” at that declaration, one of the Alpha jolted over, frantic. This Alpha was a tall, dark-haired man with a squared face. He was handsome, but not as much as the Prime.

“Sophia, come back to the camp. We don’t know everyone here.” He murmured tot eh skinny pup. Sophia nodded and scurried back towards her mother. The alpha turned to face Beth now, standing broad and tall, making an intimidating statue of a man. She bowed her head in submission.

“Who are you?” he growled. Beth whimpered.

“I’m Beth Greene. My daddy is the Alpha in charge of the land. I was hoping to see this True Prime that got Otis all freaked out over.” she explained. The dark Alpha turned to see the slimmer Alpha approaching the girl and him.

“Everything alright here?” he asked. The dark Alpha turned to face the blonde Omega.

“I don’t know Rick. This girl says she is Hershel Greene’s daughter. She is curious about you.” Rick nodded and made the darker male return to the pack. Beth gulped. She was alone with the powerful Alpha.

“Hey there. I’m Rick Grimes. Now then, why are so eager to meet me?” Beth relaxed as Rick’s calming aura projected onto her.

“I never met a Prime Alpha, and after meeting you, Otis worked himself into a frenzy. I tried to calm him down, but it didn’t work. Daddy said you may be the one to help. So I wanted to ask for your help. Is that okay, sir?” she quipped. Rick smiled, and Beth felt her own body heat up at the gesture. Oh damn. This Alpha was gorgeous.


	11. Chapter 11

Daryl felt like he was on fire inside and out. At the turn of midnight, his estrus/heat hit like a freight train. The flush of hormones knocked the wind out of him. In the nest, he stripped out of his clothes, whimpering as his thighs were sticky with fertile slick. Some rustling in the corner made Daryl pause. He turned to see Merle and Carol, who were also stripping. He could smell the sweet, softer smell of a sympathy heat emitting from the two older Omegas. Merle’s harder body inched closer to his baby brother, he was whining softly to comfort him. Carol’s still bruised body was soft from motherhood but still strong enough to help with the estrus cycle. Mewling he lifted his narrow hips, presenting to Carol for help. The short-haired female crooned and leaned down to lap at Daryl’s slickened hole. The other Omegas saliva acting as a numbing agent, relieving the ache. Merle lifted Daryl’s sweat-dampened head, bringing the younger man close to his plated chest. Daryl then did something he never has done since he was a newborn: he latched on to Merle’s dusty nipple, sucking for comfort.

“I have no milk, baby brother. But suck away if it helps. Our Alpha must have smelled you. He’ll come.” Merle crooned as well, using the gentle sound to relax his sibling. Carol crooned along as she lapped at Daryl’s hole, trying to comfort the younger male. It was just enough to ease him into a fretful sleep.

~~~…

Rick felt his cock stiffen with a vengeance as caught the wonderous scent of three Omegas in heat. He was running a perimeter patrol, Shane by his side. The Sub-Alpha moaned at the scent, his own cock also hardening.

“Smells like Dixon is ready. I’ll wake up T-Dog. You go tend to your Omegas.” Shane clapped the Prime on the back, gently shoving him towards the stable/nest. Rick nodded and began to strip on his way to the needy Omegas.

Rick took a deep breath as he stepped nude into the nest. He growled low in his chest as Daryl caught his scent and cried out for the Alpha. Merle and Carol were bare next to him, using their softer scents to ease their fellow Omega. Daryl jolted away from Merle, panting and reaching for the Alpha.

“Alpha…. I need you. I want your pups.” he cried out. Rick calmly made Carol move away from Daryl’s ass, he then knelt and inhaled the hearty scent. Daryl mewled and arched his rear higher, presenting, ready to breed. Giving the bulky Omega a nip on his hip, Rick lined himself up. He purred as he pushed into Daryl’s wet hole. Apparently, he wasn’t fast enough, so Daryl snarled and slammed himself back hard onto Rick’s large cock. Rick yelped, a surprising sound for the Omegas to hear. Daryl yowled with pleasurable relief, bowing his head as his thighs trembled from the rough force of impaling himself on Rick’s thick cock.

“Shh...It’s okay Daryl. We’ll go at your pace.” the Omega nodded, whimpering as he waited for his body to adjust. Merle let out a soft cry, he was staring at Daryl’s heavily scarred back. He bent down low to nip Daryl’s chin, showing submission.

“Oh, baby brother. I never knew that daddy was…” whining, he nuzzled his brother, asking for forgiveness. Daryl nipped Merle back.

“Just…stay with me? When we breed?”

“Of course. Alpha, my brother doesn’t normally ask for an estrus or a heat partner. Be gentle?” he asked. Rick leaned across Daryl’s strong back, nuzzling the older Omega.

“I’ll be as gentle as if it were his first time.” glancing down to Daryl, he hissed as he felt the Omega clench and squeeze his dick.

“Guess that means, you’re ready.” reaching down, Rick entwined his fingers with Daryl’s. Daryl panted as Rick then began to thrust and rut. He was mewling as Rick pivoted his hips, thrusting hard yet slow to keep a pace.

Daryl moaned as he felt something strange: a small, swelling lump just behind the spongy head of Rick’s dick. It was just stiff enough to graze both his prostate and slick gland. He yowled as Rick reangled his hips, pistoning his girth hard onto the hypersensitive nubs inside his passage.

“Alpha…what is that?” he whined, a small itching of panic in his scent. Merle nuzzled his little brother, crooning and cooing to soothe him. Carol, who was still nude, traced her blunt nails across Rick’s hip, helping the Alpha relax from the sex.

“You are feeling my double knot. While my actual knot is large and bulbous, my second knot is stiff and rough in comparison. My second knot is designed to keep my mate sensitive, keeping an Omega slick and eager for more sex despite hypersensitivity and soreness. Once I cum, my knots will keep you sealed and amped for more sex.” Daryl nodded, then yowled again as Rick went back to rutting.

~~~…

Beth, who snuck out of the house again, smelt the husky aroma of a Rutting Alpha before she could hear it. the sweet scents of fellow Omegas in heat made her worry her lips. The sky was turning a pale gray from the rising sun. She was heading to the East Field, knowing she was going to get a tongue thrashing from her daddy for coming near the True Prime again. She had a small wire basket with fresh eggs and a couple of loaves of bread. Beth chuckled a bit, she felt like Red Riding Hood. She just needed the hood now.

But the smell of Heat and Rut made her stumble. She felt her own body producing slick at the scent, forcing her to blush. Taking a deep breath, she approached the convoy camp. The first one up was the dark-haired Beta woman. She was scowling at the stables, which were blocked by thick, cloth tarps and the broody Sub-Alpha. She cleared her throat.

“Umm…Hi. You met me last night. I’m Beth. I figured you guy might be hungry, so I brought you some fresh eggs from our hens and some homemade bread. I can show you where there is a water pump later.” she stammered, slightly distracted by the scent of breeding going on just a few feet away. Lori was in a huffy mood as the petite Omega handed the fresh food to Shane.

“Thank you…Beth, right? Don’t mind Lori, she’s going to be moody.” Shane’s soft smile did help to distract Beth from the breeding.

“I don’t mind. Besides, I figured your Prime and the Omegas are going to be hungry…” The tarp shifted, And Rick strolled out. His lithe frame was glistening with sweat, his knots still inflated but soft enough to slip out of his mate. The stickiness on his thighs churned something primitive in Beth’s navel, making her balk and gape at the Prime Alpha’s impressive dick. If he was this large relaxed and semi-soft…he must be enormous full mast. Shane caught her gawking and he chuckled.

“Yeah, that’s the presence of a rutting True Prime. Even Alphas will submit to him. I did, so did so many others in King County.” Shane then let out a shout.

“Hey Rick! Cover up man, we got minors around.” The Prime Alpha blushed, a rosy color that reached down to his chest and around his nicely shaped organ. The Alpha scurried into a close-by tent to dress. The tiny blonde then got a look at the nice, well muscle ass of the Prime. And had enjoyed the slight view.

“Uh…that…that is something else.” Beth squeaked, her brained happily burned the image of a naked Rick Grimes into memory. She shifted her light-colored eyes towards the sunrise. The honey golden color of the sun giving a glow to the new day.

“I’m pretty sure Rick could have been a model if he wanted.” Shane keep his eyes on the tent, his gaze softening. Beth quirked her head, confused.

“You love Rick.” she stated. Shane flinched but nodded.

“I do. I was hoping to be his Delta.” Beth’s eyes widen at the statement. For an Alpha who consents to be altered into a Delta, that was a big deal.

Rick emerged from the tent, clean jeans hugging his body and no shirt…not that Beth was minding. Or Shane for that matter.

“Uh...Beth, correct?” the skinny blonde nodded, “Great. My Omegas are in heat at the moment, so thank you for the food. Is it possible for your father that he can come talk to me? I would like to find a way to pay your family back.” Beth almost let out a needy whine at the Alpha’s soft drawl.

“Yeah, I can tell him you want to meet. He’s going to chew me out anyway.” Beth blushed as Rick chuckled at her mild misfortune. With the sun inching its way up, many of the campers were starting to rouse too. Shane turned and clapped his Prime on the back.

“I’m going to get some rest. After you talk with the Greenes, will you join me?” Rick cupped his Sub-Alpha’s shoulder.

“Only for a moment. Daryl is going to need me soon.” Rick then pulled Shane close, gently nipping the rougher cut jawline, easing the larger man into a calming submission. The act was too intimate to be between friends but soft enough to not be completely sexual. Despite knowing that, Beth felt like a voyeur. She let out a squeak, ashamed that the notion pulled at her. She quickly bowed her head in submission.

“I’ll go get my dad. See you in a bit.” She turned on heels and hurried back to the farmhouse. Oh yeah, the ass-kicking she is going to get from Maggie will be worth it.


	12. Chapter 12

After Hershel finished chewing out his youngest, Beth went upstairs to her room. Maggie was following. Taking a seat on her bed, Beth waited for her sister to close the door. The Delta woman even locked it.

“Beth! How could you even go near a Prime Alpha? a True Prime! He could have added you to that… that harem he has forming!!!” Maggie hissed. Beth inwardly chuckled. Despite her sister being a Delta, she acted more like an Alpha than anything.

“Is that such a bad thing? I remember daddy saying that Alphas usually had harems of at least five.” Maggie growled.

“That’s not the point!!! Daddy said to stay away from a Prime! And you go seek him out…twice!” Beth bowed her head, but she was not ashamed for being curious. Maggie huffed and took a seat next to her little sister. She gave her sibling a side glance.

“…So. What was he like?” confused, Beth glared half-heartedly at her sister.

“What the hell do you mean? What do you mean how’s he like?” she asked. Maggie blushed.

“When I was on campus…I heard other Deltas and Omegas describe a True Alpha’s double knot.” Beth yelped in surprise.

“Maggie!!” she shrieked again, reaching over to smack her sister with a pillow. Maggie laughed. She covered her face in embarrassment. The older woman grinned lewdly.

“…What was he like?” she asked again. Beth felt her face burn hot. She held out her hands, showing a visual measurement on Rick’s…unholstered weapon. Maggie balked.

“Holy hell. NO wonder he needs three Omegas. I’ll ask daddy to give them some pain killers. That dick must hurt at first.”

“Maggie!!!!”

~~~…

It was Merle’s turn. He was very, very nervous. The large Omega was leaning back on his elbows, thick legs parted to reveal a slickened hole and an erect cock. Rick rumbled low in his chest, leaning into the crease of his legs to nibble on Merle’s neck, right along the unblemished scent gland. Merle gasped, his voice rough but soft in volume. He felt Rick’s hands traced lines on his belly, tapping fingers lightly over the place his womb was settled.

“Alpha…I can’t give you pups. I’ll be a worthless Omega.” Merle ducked his head, the soft tinge of shame caressing the Alpha. Rick then kissed the bridge of Merle’s nose.

“I don’t care about you giving me pups. Even you do end up pregnant, I will still cherish my Omega.” Merle whined and tilted his neck up.

“But I took so many drugs. I thought I was sterile. And I am much older than average.” Merle whispered. He glanced over to the side of the makeshift nest. Carol was curled next to Daryl, sleeping, and waiting for her turn. Daryl was also sleeping, his neck marked, and the scent of estrus fading. Rick chuckled to himself. He knows what that means.

“Merle, considering the hell you have experienced, and you are a healthy Omega, that is more than enough. Even if we get no pups, this bonding…is more than enough.” Merle blushed but leaned back so Rick can drape his leaner body over his broad one. He gasped as Rick parted his thicker legs to hook them over his shoulders, exposing his slick hole. Rick’s experienced fingers gently loosened the crinkled muscle. Merle hissed with mild discomfort.

“It’s been a while, has it?” Rick chuckled. Merle gave him a teasing glare.

“Don’t usually bottom for Alphas,” he mumbled. Rick crooned and nipped along the older man’s jaw.

“I’ll be gentle.” with a clutch on Merle’s thigh, Rick slid in. Merle yowled as he impaled on the Alpha. Rick nipped along the scent gland on Merle’s neck. Merle panted and turned, while still on Rick’s cock, to rest on his hands and knees. He pressed his chest to the ground, hiking his rear up. Rick purred and went to work on his rutting. The thickness of cock was nothing like the toys Merle filched from various places. It was so much better! He moaned as Rick’s second knot formed to agitate his glands, making him much hornier. The harder nub of silky flesh pressed rough against his slick gland, making said slick dribble from around Rick’s cock and puddle on the soiled nesting blankets. Merle was panting as Rick rested his chin on the Back of Merle’s neck, his stronger hips pistoning into the older male. Merle whined as the wicked second knot pressed hard on his prostate, making his Omega cock weep.

“Alpha!” Merle cried out, his body twitching as he came. Rick readjusted himself to sink his sharp teeth into Merle’s neck, right over his scent gland. The massive swell of the Alpha’s primary knot filled his channel. He moaned and slumped onto the ground, his rear end still raised and now attached to the younger man. The warmth of the temporary nest gave him slight comfort as Rick came as well. Rick rumbled in his chest, soothing the worn-out Omega.

“You alright Merle? This breeding went a bit quicker than I thought,” he whispered. Merle hummed, allowing himself to become drunk on the mating hormones.

“You are worn out from Daryl, and I’m old. I would have been surprised if it were longer than a few minutes.” Merle gave the younger Alpha a smirk full of mirth. He winced as Rick’s knot tugged on the rim of his orifice. Rick crooned, doing his best to calm his new mate. Merle was still in a healthy high of mating hormones. Rick nuzzled his neck and bit down on his gland. Merle cried out, the bite forcing another orgasm from his exhausted body. Merle purred as he was now marked by his Alpha.

~~~…~~~

Three days. And Rick felt like his dick is going to fall off from all the breeding. Carol decided to not breed and allowed herself to be marked. Now all three Omegas proudly held Rick’s scar on their throats. Shane was cackling as he watched Rick’s bow-legged gait seem more bow-legged (if that was possible) as the Prime Alpha winced and fought back whines as the coarse fabric of his jeans brush his raw crotch. The Dixons and Carol were sleeping in the nest, Carl and Sophia sneaking in to cuddle with the Omegas. Rick groaned as he sat timidly on the bumper of a car, he kept his legs spread open wide.

“Need an icepack?” Shane teased. Rick flipped him off.

“Get bent, brother.” The larger Alpha laughed as Rick slumped over, cupping his sore groin. Andrea, T-Dog, and Glenn noticed he was free from the nest and came over to his line of sight.

“Rick, Is everything alright,” Andrea asked. Dale was keeping sentinel on his RV, Lori was glaring at the makeshift nest.

“Just a bit wore out.” Shane snorted.

“Amongst other things” he mumbled.

“Go fuck yourself.” the darker-toned Alpha threw back his head and laughed at the Prime’s misfortune. The three Betas caught on to Rick’s dilemma and joined in on the ribbing.

The tarp rustled, and Carol limped out of the nest, her neck still bruised from Rick’s claiming bite and blouse buttoned up enough to keep her breasts covered. Her sprain was finally healed, so she was without a limp. She seemed relaxed and happy.

“Alpha, I can’t thank you enough for protecting my pup and I. I am glad to bear your bite.” Carol then knelt in front of Rick and his tender groin, nuzzling the covered skin. Rick let out a soft whine. Shane laughed again.

“Fuck you, Shane,” Rick grumbled.

“Maybe in the future.” The Betas laughed. Carol purred as she was then scooped up in Rick’s arms, the Alpha carrying her over to their campfire to eat something after three days. It was only a few more minutes later that the pups stumbled out, bleary-eyed from their nap. Sophia was gnawing on a peach one of the Greene girls brought over, the sticky nectar sweet in her little mouth. Carl already devoured three of the peaches. Carol remained curled next to Rick as he gave her bits of bread and sips of skimpy broth to ease her aching stomach.

“Alpha, If the Dixons are pregnant…what are we going to do? If we have three pregnant packmates, we would be at a disadvantage.” Carol whispered. Dale had put up some spare tarps to create shade, so Rick and Carol were calming sitting on a shaded bench.

“Then we are going to need to find some permanent residence soon. But right now, we have to go on the notion that Lori is only pregnant. One day at a time.” Rick replied. Carol sighed, but she relaxed. She had to trust her new Alpha.

Sophia’s curiosity was too much. she had to ask.

“Rick? Now that you are with my mama… does that mean you are my new dad?” She asked. Carl kind of perked at the notion of a sibling.

“I’m kinda curious too, dad. Are Carol and the Dixons my new mothers?” Lori growled at the remark. Everyone ignored her. Rick smiled and finished his hand-feeding of Carol.

“Well, I guess you guys are old enough to know some of the archaic and old cultures. When two Alphas challenge each other, As Ed and I did, the victor has control over what he can do with the loser’s pack. That means, I can by right of conquest, take Carol as my Omega and any pups are mine to claim. If I so desired, I can groom Sophia to be a wife in the distant future. Even with the now-dead society, The Right of Conquest can still be held up in the court of law. But only if there are at least three witnesses to the fight. Now, I stated before I am a True Prime, therefore I can be held to the Conquest rules more thoroughly. But if I lost, the same thing would have happened to me and Carl. I wouldn’t be rendered into a Zeta, but forced to be a Sub-Alpha until I can get stronger and go for a fight again. Good thing I won.” The two pups made interested cooing sounds, allowing their small throats to be vocal at the new knowledge. Sophia held up her hand.

“I know what Alphas and Omegas and Betas are. But what are Deltas and Zetas? Are there more classes than the five?” she asked. Rick smiled at the piqued inquiry of the two pups.

“Well, a Delta is neither an Alpha nor an Omega. They are kind of…both. Deltas have both a knot and a womb, no matter the gender. A Delta is more aggressive than a common Omega but more submissive than a common Alpha. The Deltas I have met in my life were usually asexual and/or non-binary. On occasion, A Delta will take in a mate that is their equal. The mate is normally and most commonly a Beta. Very rarely do Deltas take Alpha or Omega mates.” He paused, noting that some of Atlanta born Beta were paying attention too.

“A Zeta is the lowest of low. They are made, not born. A Zeta is an Alpha or an Omega that has been declared unfit for their societal role. When an Alpha is rendered into a Zeta, they lose their knot, stronger muscle mass, and all dominant tendencies. an unpresented pup will be three times stronger and dominant than a Zeta. Zetas are normally male. A Female Zeta is usually an Omega that has been rendered and outcasted from all society. All Zetas are then made sterile. They are no better than beaten dogs.” Sophia made a whimper in her throat as she took in the information. She turned to cuddle with her mother.

“…Is that what happened to my daddy?” she whimpered. Rick reached out to gently cup Sophia’s skinny shoulder.

“Your father had the chance to back down, to submit. However, since I noticed he was abusing his family, the decision went to your mother. No one is allowed to neglect and abuse an Omega. Not before, and not now.” Sophia allowed the words to bounce around in her blonde head. Carl inched closer and cupped her shoulder too. She squeaked at the notion.

“My dad is a good Alpha. He will be kind to your mom and you.” Sophia smiled at the other pup. Carl grinned and moved to cuddle with his father.

“So…will Carol be another mother for me?” Carl asked, ignoring the growls from his mother.

“If she wants to,” Rick replied. Carol smiled at the dark-haired pup.

“I wouldn’t mind.” Carl then bounced up to go and cuddle with Carol then, allowing the slim and older woman to scent mark him. He purred as he carried Carol’s soft scent happily. No one noticed Lori slink away.

~~~…~~~

She had it. That was the last straw. Opening her hand, Lori held a handful of bruised pennyroyal leaves and stems. She glanced towards the cajoling camp, her son happy to now have three new mothers. Hot, angry tears dripped from her eyes. She took a deep breath, brought the poisonous herb to her mouth, and swallowed.


	13. Chapter 13

When Daryl woke up from his rest, He groaned as his poor ass throbbed. He smiled at the pain. It was a good pain too. Merle was curled around him, also starting to stir from his sleep.

“Hey, Merle,” he whispered, his voice was rough. Merle grumbled awake and smiled at his brother’s heat cleared eyes.

“Daryl. You’re awake. How do you feel?” Merle’s rough voice was surprisingly soft, his blue eyes also gentle. Daryl stretched his back, groaning as he popped the kinks out of it.

“Sore. But I think that’s a good thing. My ass hurts, my neck is aching, and my hips feel bruised all to hell. But I’ve never felt better.” Merle smiled at his younger sibling.

“I feel the same way. I had Rick breed with me too. It makes me happy that there is an Alpha who believe I can be a worthy mate. Even without giving him pups.” Daryl crooned and nuzzled his brother.

“I’m pretty sure I am pregnant. My estrus lasted far too short.” Daryl let out a series of purrs as Merle’s larger hand gently pressed where his womb rested. The slight give to his flesh did earn Merle a wince from the younger Omega.

“Careful Merle, don’t want to scramble your niece or nephew.” Daryl joked. Merle chuckled and helped his brother onto his feet. Daryl’s leaner body was a bit grimy from slick, sweat, and dust. Helping his brother into cleanish clothes, Merle dressed as well and lead his brother out of the makeshift nest. The first person for him to see was Rick. The Alpha smiled and leaned in to scent his mate. The younger male purred.

“Daryl…you are beginning to smell like milk and vanilla.” Daryl blushed as Rick nipped along his new mark, mumbling soft phrases and rumbling.

“If I can find a pregnancy test, it’ll be easier to find out for sure.” Rick smiled and turn to scent mark Merle next. The older Omega also purred as Rick nipped his new mark as well.

“I know I ain’t pupped…do you still want a worn out Omega?” Merle asked. Rick lifted the man’s chin to give him a slight peck on the lips.

“You aren’t worn out. You are just fine.” Daryl gave out a whine. He wanted a kiss too. Rick chuckled and moved to kiss the younger male. Behind the Alpha, Carol whined too for a kiss. Rick began to laugh at his needy Omegas. He peppered all three with gentle, soft kisses. Carl and Sophia bounded over, curious at their parents.

“What are you guys doing?” Sophia asked. Carl grinned. He knew what they were doing. Shane laughed at the sweet display between the newly bonded. The Sub-Alpha then gave the sex worn Omegas some now cold bacon and crisp apples. The pack began to enjoy a well-deserved rest and breakfast.

After eating plenty, Rick noticed Glenn and T-Dog lumbering over, concern, and mild fear in their mild scents.

“Hey, uh… we got a problem.” Glenn stammered. T-Dog was nodding along.

“What is it?” Shane requested. At that time, Andrea stumbled over, her face pale. The two Alphas were pretty sure for the same reason as the two Beta males.

“There are walkers in the barn.”

~~~…

Hershel watched as the True Prime walked over to the house, his Omegas, Sub-Alpha, and pup scurrying behind him. Otis whined in concern. He was scared of the Alpha, despite being twice his size. His daughters were standing behind him, confused.

“Daddy, what’s going on?” Beth asked as she saw Rick stop just in front of the porch to address the older Alpha male.

“Hey, Mr. Greene? We need to talk.” The True Prime’s voice was smoky, rich with authority.

“You should on your way now. Your Omegas are better, and I want you off my property by sundown,” he replied, straight to the matter. Rick paused in his steps.

“I understand, but we need to talk about the walkers you have in the barn.” Hershel did something he never did without his Prime: he snarled. It was a low, rough sound. Rick stiffened but snarled right back. His sound was more threatening. Hershel knew he was too old to rise for a challenge. He bowed his head first, knowing he lost the silent battle of wills.

“Please…My Prime and my son are in there.” Hershel then sunk to his knees, submitting to the stronger Alpha. Rick relaxed and knelt to comfort the older Alpha. He cupped his shoulder, giving silent condolences.

“I’m sorry Hershel. But to keep them living like this is cruel. They may get out and devour your girls. Then what will you do?” Hershel was silently crying now. Heavy footsteps lumbered behind the two Alphas. Shane knelt as well.

“Mr. Greene. Let them go. They are gone, their souls. Their true selves. Let them rest. Let your girls properly mourn.” Hershel let out a sob and leaned into the other Sub-Alpha’s embrace. His daughters scurried over and curled close to their father.

“I’ll make it quick. They won’t feel any pain.” Rick then stood, drew his gun, and marched towards the barn. Beth and Maggie held on to their father and wept. Otis glanced as his mate Patricia, the scent of terror vibrant as he started to panic. Patricia turned away from her mate. She kept her head down as she slipped back into the quiet house. She paused at the doorway.

“You should tell them. Before they find out the hard way.” the blonde woman requested. Otis nodded and hurried as fast as he could towards the barn. Hershel glanced at the older blonde, confused. She shook her head.

“I’m sorry.”

~~~…

Rick motioned for Merle, Shane, and Daryl to come close. The two Omegas and Sub Alpha watched as their Alpha Prime began to hand out firearms.

“I got permission from Hershel to take care of the walkers. His Prime and pup are two of the walkers, So we need to end this quick. No random kills. Shane, I want you to open the barn doors, letting out two walkers at a time. Merle and Daryl, use your silent weapons. We don’t need to draw too much attention. I’ll be the bait and make them head for me while you put them down.” The Omega brother whined at the remark. Shane growled in displeasure too. But the obeyed.

Merle knew how to use a crossbow too. Hell, he taught Daryl. Now both brothers had their weapons ready and aimed at the door. Shane held one of his knives ready in case any of the Walkers went for him instead of Rick. The Alpha Prime gave them a nod. Opening the doors, the walkers stumbled towards the Alpha Prime. The Omega brothers were quick to put down the walkers. Both their hearts ached as several children were put to rest. Shane held open the doors as the last walker stumbled out. And he let out a choking cry.

The walker that was once Lori rasped as she stumbled over, reaching out to her bond broken mate. Behind Rick, Carl let out a wail.

“Mom…” the child took a few unsettled steps towards his undead mother, the scent of a grieving pup forcing both Merle and Daryl to hold him. At the gentle embraces of the two Omegas, he cried, loud and full of angry sorrow. The Lori-Walker rasped and continued to stumble for the now grieving pack. Rick bit back his tears and delivered her resting bullet with his gun. He didn’t even know he drew it. When the walker crumpled to the ground…So did both Alphas.


	14. Chapter 14

Shane held Lori’s body as he wept. Rick stood and went to his Sub-Alpha. Both Omegas were clutching a wailing Carl. The pup couldn’t even look at the remains of his mama. Lifting Lori’s remains, Shane held the corpse tenderly.

As the group moved to carry the corpse back to their camp, Otis was panting heavily as he lumbered over. The larger Alpha was wheezing. He opened his mouth to speak but stuttered as Rick pointed his pistol at the large man.

“Did you know?” He growled. Otis whimpered. Daryl darted over and pointed his crossbow at the Alpha.

“Did you know that Lori was in there?! Answer me!” he snarled. Otis whined for mercy.

“I found her stumbling around last night. I placed her in the barn and was about to come to tell you when you approached us first. I thought she was just ill and wanted to help her!” Rick lowered his gun, bowing his head as well.

Rick.” Shane called out. The Alpha Prime then went to his friend. Merle had carried Carl back to camp, while Daryl stood behind the Alpha.

“What is it?” Rick asked. The Sub-Alpha gently placed Lori’s body on the ground.

“She…she wasn’t bitten. She has no bite marks or scratches.” Rick’s scent took a sour note of guilt.

“Shane, Let’s head back towards camp. I have to tell everyone something.”

~~~…

Carol held on to Carl as he cried. Andrea, Dale, Glenn, and T-Dog were silently crying over the loss of Lori. Glancing back at the barn, the pack noticed that Shane was carrying Lori, Rick was walking behind them, and Daryl was staying close to Rick. Merle stood behind the other Omega, solemn as well.

“What’s happening?” Andrea asked, her sorrow clotting in her throat. Dale shook his head, as he had no answers. Sophia curled close to her mother, fearful as her young eyes realized who Shane was holding. Rick allowed Shane to place Lori’s body onto the ground, crossing her arms and closing her eyes.

“Everyone. I have something I need to confess. This isn’t easy, I hoped to spare you the pain of it. But Lori, she wasn’t bitten. Yet she still turned.” The Betas made confusing chirps and rumbling at the announcement. Glenn approached the Alpha.

“What do you mean? How did she turn if she wasn’t bitten?” the young Korean male asked. Rick ran a hand through his short curls.

“This ain’t easy to admit, but before we escaped from the CDC, Edwin Jenner told me something: we are all infected. No matter how we die, we turn.”

The pack let out soft cries. The two pups whimpered at the announcement.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Shane asked, combing the hair out of Lori’s resting face. Daryl and Merle were growling too.

“What good would it have done? Nothing changes, but we all need to take another step in preparing our dead. If you don’t want me to be Prime anymore, I understand.” The Omegas let out soft cries of protest. Daryl was the first to talk.

“Look, Rick kept this from us. I get that keeping secrets was a shitty thing to do, but he was right to do so. We’ve been preoccupied with my estrus cycle and Carol getting injured, he didn’t want to worry us.” The fearful scents of the pack settled at the realization. Glenn was the first one to approach the Alphas. He let out a soft whine and tilted his neck, offering his throat to the mourning Shane. Shane knew what he was doing. The larger man stood and brought Glenn’s smaller body closer to him. He nipped along the small scent gland, taking comfort from the Beta. Beta’s don’t have prominent scent glands or markers, so the mild scent soothed the distress Sub-Alpha. Andrea and T-Dog approached Rick too, offering their Beta comforts. Daryl leaned into Rick’s frame.

“Look, I never meant to cause chaos. But we all we can do is move on.” Rick explained. Carl whimpered, his cries etched off into soft hiccups.

“can we bury mom now? She was going to have a baby too.” Carl whispered. Rick nodded.

“Yeah, we can bury her. I’m going to go ask Hershel if we can borrow some shovels.” Rick then went over to his child and hugged him. Carol crooned to soothe the boy.

~~~…

Beth found her mother’s corpse. Her daddy explained that they were letting them suffer while being alive. That didn’t mean it still doesn’t hurt. She found Shawn’s body too. All their neighbors she ignored. The Prime came over to ask for shovels to bury one of their own. Her daddy agreed as long as they can bury their own as well. Maggie came over where Beth was sitting. The young Omega was holding her mother in her lap.

“Maggie, does the hurt ever go away?” she asked her sister. Maggie knelt, she cupped her baby sister’s shoulder in comfort.

“No. It fades, but it never really goes away. But daddy said we should be happy about the time we got with her.” Maggie held her sister.

“What’s daddy going to do with the Prime?” the younger sister asked. Maggie crooned and cuddled with her sister.

“I dunno.” Beth placed a kiss on her mother’s brow. She closed her lifeless eyes and went to do the same to Shawn. The young Omega then stood, her Omega soft scent was bitter with distress and grief. Maggie stood and left, lost on how to help her sister.

“Is everything okay?” Beth yelped as the Prime Alpha she mentioned was standing close by. He was calmly releasing soothing pheromones that Alphas give off to comfort Omegas. Rick took a few more steps closer to the Omega, keeping a few feet between them.

“Yeah. I just was saying goodbye to my mama and older brother. They…they didn’t suffer, did they?” she asked. Rick shook his head.

“My Omegas are excellent. They ended it quick,” he replied. Beth smiled at the older man. She made up her mind.

“When you guys leave…Can I come with you? I should have put my brother and mother down, but I listened to my daddy. He is the Prime since my mama died. But I need a good Alpha, and the last few days I’ve been watching you with your Omegas, I can tell you are a good Alpha. And I would pay my way by being your mate.” Rick stood straight, letting Beth take in his storm like scent. He also smelled like sorrow.

“I won’t force you into anything. If you want to pay your way, it doesn’t have to be with your body. Allow us to stay here for a few more days, just so we can recover from the estrus and restock our supplies.” Beth smiled and nodded. She then took the few steps to slip into the Alpha’s arms. She began to purr.

~~~…

Shane removed Lori’s ring and necklace, slipping the slim golden band onto the chain. The grave was dug, not the traditional six feet, but three. Merle, being the only other one strong enough to help, placed Lori’s body into the hole. Taking a step out, Both larger men covered her with the loamy earth. Daryl walked up to them, a lovely white flower in his hands. The roots were dug up and being cupped in the Omega’s hands.

“What’s in your hands, little brother?” Merle asked.

“It’s a Cherokee Rose. The old Indian tale is that mourning mothers and loved ones prayed to the heavens for a sign of their loved one who was lost during the Trail of Tears. Where their tears fell, this flower bloomed. It’s not no better than a weed, but I figured Lori and her unborn baby would enjoy something pretty to watch over them.” Shane rumbled with soft joy.

“I know she was spiteful to you and Rick, but I think she would be happy with the flower.” Daryl bowed his head, embarrassed.

“I know, it’s a bit stupid. But she was still our packmate.” He replied. Merle went over to comfort his bashful brother.

Rick walked over holding Carl. Carol was walking behind him and so was the farmer's Omega daughter. The Betas were finishing burying the farmer's family, the older Sub-Alpha and his small pack were placing flowers on the fresh graves. The small gathering said nothing. Otis’s woodsy scent was laced with the bitterness of grief and shame. His Beta wife was avoiding him. angry at him for some reason. The Delta daughter was glaring at Rick’s pack, her light-colored eyes occasionally glancing at Glenn. The young Beta teenager was glowering at Rick's point-blank. Beth was glaring at the Beta teen.

They said nothing as they gave solemn vigil over the three graves.


	15. Chapter 15

Daryl was laying down in one of the beds in Hershel’s house, his stomach exposed as the older Alpha rubbed the soft flesh. Rick, Merle, and Carol stood close by, on watch. Hershel gave the tender flesh a soft push, feeling the give in it. Daryl was nervous. It took him a bit to even ask Rick to be his partner.

“You have a healthy layer of fat protecting your womb, that’s good,” Hershel commented. Rick grasped Daryl’s clammy palm, keeping him from bolting out the door.

“So, doc…is there a pup in my belly or not?” Daryl snapped, finally irritated at being groped by the man. Hershel chuckled and allowed the Omega to put his shirt down.

“I believe so. You are going to have a baby.” Rick let out a pleased rumble as his other Omegas purred with happiness.

“This baby is going to be so spoiled and cared for, having three mamas.” Merle joked. Daryl smiled at the jovial nature of his brother. Rick bent down to nip at the bond mark on Daryl’s neck.

“You are going to be a terrific mother. Let’s make sure we have a fat, little pup in the next ten months.” Rick nuzzled his youngest mate, giving the man soft pecks on his nose and lips. Merle and Carol moved in for their kisses as well.

“Needy Omegas.” Rick joked but gave in to pepper all three Omegas with his lips. Hershel smiled at the gentleness of the harem and their shared Alpha.

“Rick, I have something to ask you.” The older Sub-Alpha stated. Rick paused in doting on his mates.

“What is it?” he asked. Carol was clinging playfully to one of Rick’s biceps while Merle clung to the other one. Daryl repositioned his shirt and sat up in the bed.

“My daughters, they mean everything to me. My oldest, Maggie, I’m not too worried about. But my youngest, Beth, she’ll need a strong and gentle Alpha.” Rick choked on his spit.

“Are…are you asking me to…be Beth’s…Alpha?” he stammered. Hershel smiled and nodded his head.

“In a way, it’s your right as Prime.” now Rick was confused.

“You never challenged me,” he replied. Hershel chuckled.

“I did. Not all challenges are physical. When I snarled at you about the barn, and you snarled back…that was a vocal challenge. And I backed down. By right, you can have my Omega pup.” Rick whined.

“Hersh… I won’t claim your daughter. My reasons are because she is a damn kid and not only that, I won’t mate with her without consent.” Hershel was smiling.

“I know you are a good Alpha, so I won’t ask you to mate with her. But please, take care of her?” the older man asked. Rick sighed.

“Alright, dammit. Fine.” Hershel smiled and then motioned for another Omega to settle on the bed. It was Merle. The older Omega whined, petulantly. Daryl laughed this time.

~~~…

Sophia and Carl were under Shane’s watch as they learned how to handle guns. For some bizarre reason, Sophia kept getting the hiccups when she tried to shoot the pistol she was training with. Carl was laughing as he hit his targets. Andrea was also hitting her targets, not as good as Carl, but good enough to fall a walker. Dale, T-Dog, and Glenn were doing a perimeter check and deconstructing the tents around the stable.

After another bout of hiccups, Sophia gave up on trying to use a gun. She stood next to Shane as he instructed everyone else on aiming their targets. Shane placed a heavy palm over the girl’s shoulder.

“Why aren’t you able to shoot?” he asked. Sophia pouted.

“I just get very nervous when I start holding the gun, then the hiccups make me unsteady.” Shane bit his lip in thought.

“I think I might have a weapon for you. We’ll wait for Rick and your mothers to come back…How are you doing with three mothers?” he asked. Sophia smiled.

“I like it. My daddy was never nice to my mama, so seeing her happy with a good Alpha is great!” Shane smiled at the girl and patted her on the head. Sophia squeaked and giggled at the large man’s gentleness.

As the pack finished up with target practice, Rick and the Omegas came back. All three were trying to nuzzle Daryl, occasionally placing a hand on his stomach. Rick patted his son on the head, doing the same to Sophia as Carol scurried to find food for Daryl.

“So?” Shane asked. Rick grinned.

“Daryl’s pregnant.” The pack let out soft cheers as the burly Omega blushed from the positive attention. Merle nipped his younger brother’s head in playfulness.

“Congrats.” Daryl’s blush got deeper. He began to growl and pout. Sophia giggled and ran up to nuzzle the older man. Carl did too.

“Get the hell off me!” The pups yelped and scurried away from the bashful man, then they scurried back, giggling.

~~~…

Glenn was asked to escort Maggie into town for supplies. The Delta woman snarled at the thought of being escorted by the Beta.

“So… I never met a Delta woman before.” Glenn stammered. Maggie growled at the stupid response.

“I ain’t gonna talk to you or your pack. We were doing just fine until you showed up!” she snipped. Glenn raised his hands in surrender.

“I ain’t going to defend my Alpha because he wasn’t wrong to do so. But he lost his spouse, and Shane lost his unborn pup. You aren’t the only one to suffer.” Glenn snapped. He was done.

“Listen here Maggie, Rick and Shane are good Alphas. They approached your dad first and made him see reason. Keeping your family as walkers…it was cruel. What would you have done if your sister or your dad got bit?” Maggie growled at the man, but she knew he was right.

“That was my mother and little brother in there.” she cried, angry tears coating her cheeks. Glenn cupped her shoulder to comfort her.

“At least you got a body to bury.” Maggie was shocked, her grief fading as she realized what the Beta male was saying. The two continued to raid the pharmacy for supplies, Glenn grabbing some prenatal vitamins as Maggie grabbed Beta friendly condoms. Glenn grinned at her grab.

Their bags full, the two started to head back to the farm in one of the cars. They paused as they heard the rumble of a diesel truck driving near them. Both quickly ducked inside a bar, blocking the door with a table and some heavy chairs. They ducked down as two loud voices inched closer to the door.

“I need some booze.” one of them said. His companion grunted, not caring.

“I need cooze.” his companion replied. The door rattled as someone tried to open it.

“What the hell?” voice one squawked.

“What is it?” asked voice two. The door rattled again.

“Something is blocking the door. I can’t get in.” Maggie fought back a yelp as one of the men banged against the dirty to hell window. Glenn did yelp, making the two men pause.

“I just heard someone in there.”

“Bullshit.”

“I’m serious, there is someone in there.” Voice one banged on the window again.

“Whoever is in there, we aren’t gonna hurt you! We just want some booze.” Both Glenn and Maggie smelt each other’s sharp fear.

“Hey, smell that? There’s a lady in there.” voice two said, his voice full of some lewd intentions.

“Nice going dumb ass, now they ain’t going to come out!” Voice one snapped. Glenn could feel Maggie pressing closer to him, her scent of fear strong and bitter, like dandelion milk in July. Glenn felt like snarling. He instead held Maggie closer to his lean frame.

“Let’s see if we can sneak out the back.” He whispered, keeping his voice very low. Maggie nodded.

“Come on now, lets us in. We aren’t going to hurt ya.” voice one crooned. Glenn could smell bad intentions in his voice. Both he and Maggie crawled slow across the dirty floor, thanking the buildup of dust to muffle their steps. Maggie reached the door first. She reached up to grab the bar that served as a handle. Glenn glanced back towards the front door. The two men still rattling the windows and door. Maggie let out a pleased little huff, the door opened with nary a creak. Glenn slipped out first, being a good scout.

“Shh… hurry. We are going to run back to the farm. We can’t go back for the car.” Maggie nodded, keeping silent. Glenn waited for the Delta to close the door as quietly as possible. The two then took off.

~~~…

Rick was nibbling on Daryl’s neck, his scent showing off that he was pleased about the pup in Daryl’s belly. The Alpha had his arms wrapped around his pregnant Omega. Merle was nearby, showing Sophia how to throw knives. He was currently constructing a rudimentary bow at the same time. Apparently, Sophia was excellent with the knives.

“Where the hell did Merle find throwing knives anyway?” Rick asked as Sophia made another bullseye with a knife. Daryl purred as Carl finished his shooting lesson and came over to watch Sophia. Carol was purring happily at her daughter’s new skill. Shane was sitting next to T-Dog, cleaning guns. Andrea was standing next to Dale on top of the RV, keeping a constant vigil.

“He had a small collection before things went FUBAR. I guess he kept them for a reason. Looks like he found his reason.” Daryl whined as Rick then stepped away from nibbling on Daryl.   
“I’m to go talk to Beth, Hershel’s Omega daughter.” Daryl cooed in confusion.

“Oh? About what?” he asked.

“Discuss what she wants to do. Hershel permitted me if I want to claim her. I don’t, but she should still know. It’s only right.” Daryl crooned at the morals his mate revealed. He loved it.

“I’m going to go help Merle with Sophia. And start drying and smoking food. Since I am pregnant, I ain’t going to be able to hunt long distance or heavy prey. Merle is a great hunter, but I’m better.” He boasted. Rick chuckled.

“You do that.” He kissed Daryl on the corner of his lips and headed for the farmhouse.

Andrea noticed first. Sprinting down the road, Maggie and Glenn’s scents spiked with terror as they bolted for the house. Concern spiked through the small camp, making Shane grow a mite territorial and the Omegas hostile. She never thought she would be happy being a Beta. From Dale’s scent, he did too.

Glenn grabbed onto the concerned Rick as Maggie clung to her father.

“Glenn, what’s going on?” Rick asked, keeping his voice firm, yet gentle. Hershel was crooning and trying to calm his panicking daughter. The young Beta male was starting to calm.

“There’s some sleazy sounding guys. They had us trapped in a bar. I don’t think we were followed, but I’m not sure.” Glenn replied. Rick and Hershel stole a glance towards one another, their dominant instincts flared. Both Alphas knew what had to happen. They have to protect their packs.


	16. Chapter 16

Shane and Rick moved silently through the town, like a pair of wolves on the hunt. The two Alphas paused by a building and peered around to peek on their prey. The truck was still in front of the bar, as was Glenn’s car.

“Two Alphas,” Shane whispered. Rick nodded.

“The end of the world makes any man, Alpha, Beta, or Omega act wrong. We make this quick, and we make this quiet.” Shane nodded and readied himself for a fight.

“Never realize we are going to fall back on our basic instincts. I wonder if this is what our grandfathers would mean of a Domain Fight?” he tried to joke. Rick nuzzled his Sub-Alpha.

“We’ll worry about that later. Let’s end this.” Allowing their Alpha nature to peak, both men then shed their shirts. And began to stalk towards the bar.

Two men raised their heads as they entered. Alpha men. Good. Rick let out a resonating snarl: Challenging the men to leave. The two other Alphas stood and began posturing.

“Look at these two! Challenging us for a bit of a bar.” The larger one gloated. His smaller, smellier companion was cackling away.

“Hey, take in the skinny one’s scent. He’s got some Omegas.” Rick let out a louder snarl at the comment. The two Alphas snarled back, answering his challenge. And the fight was on.

Rick ran for the big one who called himself Tony. While Tony had power behind him, Rick had speed. The smaller Alpha swiped the bigger one’s feet from under him, making him fall. Once he was down, Rick spared a minute to glance at Shane. The square-jawed Sub-Alpha already his opponent pinned, his hand around the throat of the one called Dave. Tony took that time to punch him right in his stomach, making him grunt. The fat man was surprisingly nimble and moved out of the way.

“Tony! Shoot the skinny sumbitch!” Dave shouted.

“Shut up.” Shane punched him in the face, splitting his nose and lip. Dave snarled and kneed Shane in the groin. Now he was pissed. Turning onto his hands and knees, Shane tackled the other Alpha. He fought not to react to Rick’s growls and snarls of pain as the fatter Alpha drew every dirty trick he can think of. Dave chuckled, a cruel and dark sound coming from thin lips.

“I’m going to find those Omegas, maybe that sweet-smelling bitch from earlier. Bet they will squeal real good on my knot.” the cruel Alpha gloated. Shane snarled loud, the sound vibrating in the air as he reached out to slam his fist into Dave’s stomach, making him keel over and vomit up the liquor he consumed.

Tony then let out a gargled shout, making the other two Alphas turn to see Rick burying his much stronger jaws into the fat man’s shoulder. Shane could hear Rick’s teeth scraping on bone. Tony wailed and hollered as he tried to pry Rick off. But Rick is a True Prime, and he had venom. The more Tony struggled, the more of the toxin flowed into his blood. He was beginning to weaken.

Shane took the notion and buried his teeth into Dave’s throat. He had no venom, like Rick, so he simply tore out a chunk of dirty flesh. Dave began to gargle and choke on his blood. He lost. Shane, bloody, and entering a Blood Rut, began to pace over his kill, waiting for his Alpha.

Tony fell to the floor, gasping as Rick’s Alpha venom stripped away his pheromones, hormones, and status. He was bleeding profusely As Rick, blood staining his teeth and mouth, let out a bellowing roar. His blue eyes seemed to spark white as he saw the life of the fat Tony being taken by the venom. He fell to his knees and crashed onto the floor with a thud. Shane and Rick stood over their kills and unsheathed hidden knives. They were quick and pierced the skulls.

“Alpha…” Shane whispered. Rick glanced at his friend, noting the glaze of a blood Rut in his eyes. He took note of the swell of the Sub-Alpha’s cock. It wasn’t uncommon for Alphas to rut together after a Fight. Shane dropped to his hands and knees and presented his still clothed ass to the slimmer male. Rick undid his belt and fly, shimmying his jeans low enough to free his cock. He pounced on Shane, shimmying the other Alpha’s jeans down to expose his ass. Rick snarled and with a quick thrust of his hips, buried himself into Shane. The Sub-Alpha let out a sharp yelp of pain but relaxed quickly enough as Rick began to hump him.

Rick was rumbling, the building of the Blood Rut making them both primal. Since he drained his venom again, it was safe to bite the other male. The feeling of Rick’s girth pressed against his prostate make Shane moan and cry as he was pounded into the now bloody and dusty floor.

Blood Ruts don’t last long, so Rick could feel his knot swelling to lock him and Shane together. The Sub-Alpha whined as he began to feel Rick cumming inside him, filling him. He allowed his body to collapse on the dirty ground. Rick kept his hips pressed to Shane but remained on his palms.

“Never thought a Blood Rut would be so intense.” Shane panted as he was coming down from the Blood haze.

“Now I understand why a lot of the West Coast violence blames a Blood Rut. If any of our old colleagues saw us like this…it’ll be hell… It seems like I tore you.” Rick, while still stuck in his comrade, did move just a bit to check on Shane. He hissed.

“I did tear you. Fuck.” Rick remained still as looked around them to find something to clean up the blood from Shane’s hole.

“Hey, it's alright. We were both in a Blood Rut, and I’m more submissive than you. Now I guess we know why during Blood Fights a Beta or Omega volunteers. Fuck, that hurts more than I remembered.” Shane groaned and wriggled his narrow hips to self-assess his damage. Rick growled again.

“Stop that. You’ll just tear more. My knot won’t go down for a few hours. Might as well get comfortable.” He sighed and move to rest his slimmer build on Shane’s back. Shane remembered after Rick Rut’s he would rest on his back, wrung out and spent. Blood Ruts must do the same. Shane sighed and took a few minutes to rest as well.

~~~…

Carl and Sophia were watching carefully as Daryl and Merle were showing the two on how to make small snares for squirrels, rabbits, and birds. Although Sophia didn’t enjoy the thought of killing bunnies, even she knew they needed to eat. Merle was undoing the snare and resetting it, to show the pups again.

“Besides a snare, what else can we use to hunt squirrels?” Carl piped up. Merle chewed on his lip in thought.

“I’ll ask the old Alpha at the house, but I think I can get you used to a slingshot.” Carl let out a happy little squeak at the answer. Sophia rolled her eyes and went back to preparing snares.

Now decked out with a dusty slingshot, Carl allowed Merle to teach him how to aim. He was allowed to try on some rusty tin cans. Sophia joined him and started to use her new knives on some cans as well.

“So, what do you think?” Merle asked after Carl was able to knock down five cans in a row. Sophia was wandering back to Daryl and her mother. Carol was happily praising her pup for her skills.

“I like it. It’s kind of like aiming a gun, but it’s silent and lighter. I can also use any stone as ammunition.” Carl squinted one of his eyes to aim at a fallen can. He waited for Merle’s approval. The older Omega nodded, and Carl hit the can.

“Not bad. Hang on.” Merle then jogged ahead and picked up a can. He moved it further out and held it up to show Carl.

“Now, when I toss it, you try to hit it. Ready?” Carl nodded. Merle nodded back and tossed the can high in the air, straight up. Carl aimed and got it on the fly. Merle let out a whoop of joy.

“You are going to be one hell of a hunter yet!” Carl grinned as his oldest new mother ran back up and playfully swung him. He was lucky he was small for a 12-year-old.

Walking back, Merle allowed Carl to run over to Carol and Sophia for a late lunch. Since they were both still growing, The Omegas were making sure they had plenty of food. Daryl grumbled as Carol came over with s plate for him, too.

“Don’t grumble, Pookie. You have a baby to nurture, so you need plenty of food too.” the younger Omega sighed, but he still took the plate. It was just some stewed squirrel and rabbit with some dinky day lily roots. But better than nothing.

While eating, Merle sat down next to him munching on an apple.

“Has anyone seen Rick or Shane?” he asked.

“Hershel said they went to take care of a threat,” Carol replied. The Dixon brothers scowled in confusion. However, they trusted their Alpha and his Sub-Alpha, so they relaxed.

~~~…

Shane moaned with relief as Rick pulled out of his body. The “Shlup!” sound brought a blush to the Alpha’s faces. The sun was setting, judging by the stretch of the shadows.

“Sorry. I forgot your body doesn’t produce slick, like an Omegas. And since we were in a Blood Rut, I didn’t have time to prep you.” Rick stood and went to the bar counter, swiping up some Everclear and a somewhat clean rag. Shane remained in place as Rick returned and dampened the rag with the Everclear. He let out a hiss as the sharpness of the alcohol touched his torn orifice as Rick cleaned him up.

“Fuck! That burns.” Shane growled out. Rick chuckled at his friend’s discomfort as he finished cleaning. Shane whined as he began to stand to pull up his jeans. Since both are still shirtless, they didn’t do anymore. The two Alpha corpses were starting to stink.

“So, what do we do with these two? They lost the Challenge and their lives.” Shane asked, crossing his arms. Before he can say more, the sound of trucks came into the area. Both swore under their breath.

“Randall, Sean. See if you can find that fat fuck and Dave in the bar. They can’t be far. The damn truck is still here.” a scratchy voice rang out. Two more voices answered them, one of which sounded younger than the others. Both Rick and Shane started to bristle again.

The front door began to open, but Rick was quicker and slammed it shut.

“What the hell? There’s someone inside.” voice two chirped. The younger voice, being dubbed voice three, made an inaudible noise. Voice one snorted.

“No you dumb ass, Tony and Dave would have come out by now…Hey, do you smell that?” The three male shuffled closer to the door.

“That’s blood.” Both Rick and Shane stiffened as the men then began pounding on the door. Their scents spiked, two more Alphas and a Beta. And they were pissed.


	17. Chapter 17

Rick and Shane shoved the two dead Alphas in front of the door, using their corpses as a prop. The three angry voices outside were pounding on the door, trying to get in.

“Just leave us alone! They threatened our pack, we Challenged them! They lost. Just get back in your truck and leave!” Rick barked. Shane picked up one of the knives, ready to fight.

“We can’t do that, now. You killed our friends. You have to pay.” The first voice growled.

“They lost a Challenge! They forfeited their lives.” Shane called out. The men outside stopped their banging.

“Challenge or not, you still have to pay!” the youngest voice piped up.

“Randall, shut up!” Voice two snapped. Both Shane and Rick heard blows being given to the younger man. Voice one spoke again.

“If they lost a Challenge, then let us grab their bodies to burn.” Rick spared Shane a glance.

“He could be lying,” Shane whispered. Rick nodded.

“This is your last warning!! Go back in your truck and leave!” Rick shouted back. The three men then snarled. Rick and Shane shared another look. They were now being Challenged. Shane growled low in his chest, his brown eyes beginning to flicker into Alpha red. Rick’s eyes were now shining in Alpha red too, but a white fire ring around the bloody red. They nodded, and Both roared.

~~~…

Daryl was pacing in front of the farmhouse, his blue eyes glaring at the dirt road. Carol was sitting on the porch, trying to brush Sophia’s hair who was then trying to brush Carl’s. Merle was laying under a tree near the house, watching Daryl pace. Beth was sitting next to him, for some reason. Glenn and Maggie were inside helping Otis and Patricia with food prep. T-Dog and Dale were moving the cars close to the house. Andrea, however, was standing as the watch guard. The moody Beta scowling as any of the Omegas, especially Daryl, inched towards the woods for firewood.

“Hey, little brother. You need to rest up. Don’t want to lose the pup in your belly.” Merle called out. His tone was lacking the usually jovial and taunting notes. Daryl paused long enough to flip him off.

“It’s been too long. They should have been back hours ago.” Daryl stressed. He kept an arm around his stomach, taking comfort that he has created life with a good Alpha.

“Rick and Shane are powerful Alphas. When they win the Challenge, they probably will enter a Blood Rut.” Carol called out to the younger Omega. Merle let out a hiss at that. Beth was confused.

“What’s a Blood Rut?” she asked. Merle sat up.

“A Blood Rut is the rush of hormones and pheromones multiple Alphas experience after a Territory Fight. Normally, during a Territory Fight, a Beta woman or Omega will volunteer to consult, for the lack of a better word, the victor of the Fight. If there is neither, the more submissive Alpha is mounted by their dominant Fight partner. A lot of Blood Ruts were usually mistaken for sexual assault, but all the partners during the Rut give consent.” the older Omega explained. Beth made a curious noise in the back of her throat.

“I’m guessing Rick is not the submissive Alpha of the pack, is he?” she asked. The harem all smiled at the youngest Omega.

“He is a True Prime. True Primes are always dominant.” Carol explained. Beth wrapped her arms around her knees.

“…Rick has Right of Conquest over me,” she admitted. Daryl turned away from watching the road. Merle and Carol stared at the youngest Omega in surprise.

“I never saw him Challenge your dad.” Carol pointed out. Beth sighed and curled in on herself.

“My dad. He made a vocal Challenge towards Rick about the barn. Rick won, unknowingly. He told my dad this morning, and Rick told me. HE’s going to let me choose what I want to do.” Beth explained. The three older Omegas relaxed.

“Oh, good,” Merle replied as he laid back down in the shade. He had one leg bent up, his hands crossed over his stomach. Carol chuckled at her harem partner. Daryl sighed and finally took a seat by his brother’s feet.

“We’ve only known him for a few weeks. But he is a good Alpha…where the hell is he?” Daryl grumbled. Merle tapped his younger brother with his foot, earning a growl.

“Relax. He’ll be fine. He has the Prick with him.” Daryl relented and also spayed out in the grass. He closed his eyes, trying to keep himself calm. Carl, finally escaping Sophia’s brush, hopped over to cuddle with his new mothers. Carol finished on Sophia, who then turned to cuddle with her mama. Now all they can do is wait for the Alphas.

~~~…

Rick and Shane stood over two more Alpha corpses. The Beta was the youngest, a skinny male named Randall. Shane felt the now familiar stirring in his groin that was signaling another Blood Rut. He let out a whine at that.

“I really don’t want to go through this again so soon. My ass fucking hurts.” Rick chuckled as they stood over the injured Beta. The much younger male was slipping into a panic.

“Please, just let me go.” he whimpered. Shane shook his head.

“Yeah, that ain’t happening. Your pack threatened our pack, challenged us, and lost. We aren’t letting you go. Now, since you are injured, we are taking you back to our pack Since it was our Omegas you threatened, we’ll let them decide what to do with you.” Shane then forced the man to stand, making him yelp as he stood in his injured leg. Rick stripped one of the defeated Alphas of their shirt. He made a few knots in it, turning it into a sack. He then slipped the thing over Randall’s head. The young Beta was crying out in fear.

“I don’t think anyone else is coming. But let’s not stay around and find out.” Rick then motioned for Shane to follow him. The Sub-Alpha nodded and threw Randall over his shoulder like he was no more than a sack of corn. Luckily the moron knew better than to make a move and remained still.

Finding their discarded shirts right where they left them, Rick had Shane toss Randall in the trunk of the car. Shane complied, and then went over to help Rick dress.

“You don’t have to help me with this part,” Rick whispered. Shane smiled and nuzzled Rick’s unmarred throat.

“I know. But you are my Alpha, I want to help.” Shane then took a step back and dressed as well. Hopping in the car, the two then headed back to the farm.

~~~…

Daryl spotted the car first.

“They’re back!” he announced. His brother and Carol stood as well, Beth following suit as she also stood. Shane was then opening the trunk and hauling out a body…which was still alive. Rick then approached his Omegas.

“Is everyone alright?” he asked. Daryl scowled but he nodded. His brother did too. Carol smiled and hugged the lean Alpha.

“We’re alright. What about you? You came back late. It’s almost nightfall.” she whispered. She turned slightly to see Shane chucking the body into a shed. She thought nothing of it. Rick nibbled on Carol’s claim mark.

“We’re fine. Got caught up in a Blood Rut, and more Alphas appeared to Challenge. We won and brought back their Beta. Since his pack threatened ours, I’m letting you guys figure out what you want to do with him.” Rick then went from Omega to Omega, gently nuzzling their necks. Shane walked back and let out a soft keening whine. Rick turned from his Omegas to tend to Shane.

“Listen, he is entering a second Blood Rut, but he cannot submit to me again. It’ll hurt him far too much.” Merle and Carol made murmurs into consideration.

“I’ll see if one of the Beta will consult with him. All of us Omegas are claimed and marked.” Carol announced. Rick worried his lip.

“I was actually going to ask if one of my Omegas would consult with him. It’ll be easiest for him and you.” Rick replied. Carol and Merle shared a look.

“What do you mean by that?” Merle asked.

“Shane is my Sub-Alpha. Now, since you are my Omegas, you hold a small part of my scent. That will give him comfort since I cannot.” Merle then nodded in agreement.

“I’ll do it. I’m older and I admit, I consulted Alphas in Blood Rut before.” Carol grasped the muscular arm of the older Omega.

“You won’t be alone. I’ll stay by your side, and so will Rick.” Rick nodded.

“Let's go now.” Shane followed, already becoming drunk on pheromones.


	18. Chapter 18

Carol, Daryl, Merle, and for some reason Beth, were all curled in a soothing pile in the makeshift nest after Merle helped ease Shane through his Blood Rut. Merle was the only one nude, his lower body covered by a thin blanket. Beth was leaning against Daryl’s gestated belly, purring softly as she heard his stomach gurgle from digesting their breakfast. She could already pick up the faint traces of milk in his scent.

Rick was waltzing over to the nest, Shane pulling behind with a Beta who wore a cloth sack over his head. Maggie and Glenn sat outside the nest, comforting each other. Patricia, Hershel, Otis, and Jimmy were following Shane, Otis keeping his gun trained on the Beta.

“Who the hell is that?” Daryl growled. Carol sat up straight and was bristling, she called out to her pup to come close to her. Daryl made the same vocalizations for Carl. Merle, although awake now, sat on his haunches and growled at the Beta. Shane then tossed the man in front of the Omegas.

“This Beta! Threatened our Omegas, our pack! He forfeited his right to living. Shane, Hershel, and I agreed that Our families, our Omegas and Delta, decide on what to do with him. The old laws are gone, we are falling back on the way our great grandfathers dealt with usurpers. Since it was our Omegas he threatened, they get the right on what to do with him.” Rick announced. All four Omegas snarled low in their chests, taking in that this male tried to harm them. Maggie was snarling an Alpha’s snarl, deep and vibrating. Since she was a Delta, she was considered part of the Omega class. It was because she was rarer than male Omegas.

Dale tried to speak out about the boy but stopped as Rick’s red and white Alpha eyes flashed, forcing him to stop.

“Not now, Dale. He threatened our pack, the pack chooses. Majority.” Dale stepped back in line, his head hung low. Glenn stepped forward next.

“Normally, I’m all for saving people. But this guy's pack threatened to rape and injure our pack’s women. Shane and Rick now mentioned his pack even threatened our Omegas. I think the choice is clear.” Glenn then walked over to stand next to Maggie, his mild Beta scent soothing to the Delta woman. Andrea stepped forward next.

“If what was said true, kill him. If he threatened our Prime Bitch, he threatened the whole pack. Those laws never change.” Behind them in the nest, Daryl made an indignant grumble at being called a bitch, but he knew it was a pack title. Especially since he was bearing the Prime’s pup. As Andrea stepped back in line, T-Dog stepped forward next. He was stiff in posture, upset by the information he just learned.

“Andrea is right. His pack Challenged Rick and they lost. They then Challenged a pair already Blood Rut worn Alphas and lost again. It doesn’t matter what I say anyway. I wasn’t threatened.” T-Dog stepped back. Randall was stinking of ripe fear as he heard.

Rick turned to his Omegas, Beth, and Maggie. Since they were the main ones threatened, they get the final call.

“Kill him, but make sure you get the head. Just cause he dies, doesn’t mean he stays dead.” Daryl growled out. The other three Omegas nodded their agreement.

“I agree with Daryl,” Merle replied.

“Me too,” responded Carol. Shane and Rick surveyed the group. Minus Dale, everyone agreed to execute. Shane then lifted Randall by his scruff as the boy thrashed and yowled to be let go. He dragged the wailing Beta towards the barn.

~~~…

“You alright?” Rick asked, his drawl slow and low. Daryl nodded.

“I’m fine. This pup in my womb is wanting to eat though.” The Omega smiled as Rick smiled at his joke. Merle already dressed and left to gather food, Carol helping with gathering wild herbs and vegetables. Beth went back to the house with her father since she hasn’t chosen to bond with Rick…yet.

“What sounds good for you?” Rick asked, nibbling on the beauty mark above Daryl’s lip. The Omega cooed as he was teased with gentle touches.

“Peaches. I can’t get enough peaches. and salt.” he replied. Rick chuckled.

“I’ll go get you some salt and peaches. Rest up a bit.” Rick then stood and nosed his neck a bit more. Daryl watched as Rick’s bowlegged gait headed for the farmhouse. He curled around his stomach, smiling.

“I can’t feel your heartbeat yet, but I know you are going to be a strong pup. You have three mamas to feed you, a powerful Alpha to protect you. Older siblings to corrupt you. You are going to be a beautiful and strong pup, take your time cooking in there.” Daryl whispered to his still flat stomach.

“Who are you talking to?” Sophia asked as she slipped into the nest. Daryl sat up slightly.

“No one, really. Mostly myself. The pup in my stomach is too small to hear me, doesn’t really have a heartbeat yet.” Sophia looked confused.

“Then how do you know the baby is in there?” the teenage pup asked.

“Well, I’m an Omega. Omegas know when they have a pup or litter in their belly.”

“How?” Daryl smiled.

“The first thing is that it is almost impossible to not come out of a heat pregnant. Second, I was also in estrus. My body was primed to be pupped. Third, is that my scent is softer. Not sweeter, but softer. I can smell Rick inside my own stomach. That can only happen if there is a pup. Another thing is Rick. Since he is an Alpha, he will subconsciously try to make sure I am fed and protective. And lastly, my uterus. A male Omega’s uterus bloats to form extra fat and muscle to protect the fetus since I don’t naturally have those sources because I am male.” Daryl explained. Sophia nibbled on her lip.

“What happens if you lose the baby?” the girl asked, her voice suddenly meek.

“Male Omegas like me hardly ever miscarry. Our wombs are almost armored in comparison to a woman’s uterus. But if I did, I would be bleeding, but the blood will be dark and lumpy as my body also sheds the extra fat and muscle along with my pup.” Sophia then moved to curl around Daryl, making a somewhat barrier for his stomach with her skinny frame.

“’ Phia? Is everything alright?” Daryl asked. Sophia reached out to cling to the thin shirt over Daryl. She began releasing wafts of distressing scents.

“Mom…she was going to have a baby a while ago. My daddy was nice for a while, doted on mom for a bit, but something made him mad. He shoved the kitchen table hard into mom’s belly. She spent the rest of the night crying in the bathtub. Her blood smelled wrong. She told me I had a brother, but he is with the angels now.” Daryl crooned to calm and soothe Sophia.

“You don’t have to worry about that. This pup will be protected.” Sophia allowed Daryl to nuzzle her neck. Sophia made soft purring sounds.

“Go find your mother and eat some lunch.” Sophia then reached over and pecked the Omega male on the cheek. She left to go find Carol.

Rick came back with a small basket of ripe peaches, salt, dandelion tea, and some fried rabbit, courtesy of Merle. The Alpha paused as he caught the scent of distress.

“Daryl? Is something wrong?” he asked, placing the basket down beside the Omega.

“I’m alright. Just feeling sympathetic for one of my harem sisters.” Daryl replied. Although the term sister was somewhat sexist, for Omegas, it was a neutral title. He reached out to nip along Rick’s jaw, seeking comfort. Rick happily complied. Once Daryl was calmer, Rick pulled the basket over. Daryl, still unused to such a doting Alpha, blushed as Rick hand-fed him, rewarding him with a peck on the lips after each bite. The dandelion tea was wonderfully bittersweet for him, and so refreshing. The fried rabbit was juicy and seasoned with wild onion blossom and salt, so it was simple but flavorful. sprinkling some of the salt over a pitted peach half, Daryl purred happily as he ate the fruit. Rick tried not to make a face at the odd concoction but expertly remained silent. He learned the hard way with Lori.

Finishing the lunch, Daryl leaned on his Alpha, purring softly as his stomach bulged a bit from the food. Rick was trying to coax the Omega to eat just another bite of salted peach. Daryl whined/growled. He was too full! So, he did the only thing he could do: he nipped Rick’s fingers.


	19. Chapter 19

It was going to be quick, a simple shot to the head…or it should have been. Carl, the nosy little shit, wanted to watch the execution. His response is because the guy threatened his new mothers. While his heart was in the right place, Rick and Shane did not want to kill someone in front of the kid. Now they were faced with a dilemma: what to do with Randall.

“So, what now?” Rick asked his Omegas. Daryl and Merle were quietly snarling at the thought of the rogue Beta staying alive, threatening their pack. Carol was silent but held Sophia close to her side. Hershel brought Beth and Maggie over to the nesting stable to discuss what the do with Randall since plan A was disrupted.

Carl was pouting behind Daryl, his bottom stinging from the spanking Rick gave him for sneaking over to watch Randall’s death. He was more embarrassed than in pain, though.

“I still say kill him,” Merle growled out. Carol nodded and held on tighter to Sophia.

“I say kill him, too. But away from the farm. Or hell, leave him somewhere with water and let him go on his own. He’s weak, a coward. He wouldn’t survive on his own anyway.” Daryl responded.

“I don’t want him around our pups. Walkers are bad enough as it is.” Carol explained. Andrea was currently, keeping watch over the rogue Beta, so she was absent. Dale stepped forward.

“We don’t have to kill him. He’s just a kid, and basically the trophy of a lost Challenge. Turning him loose is just a death sentence as well! We’ll keep him locked up for now. But please, don’t kill him.” Dale tried to reason. Shane snarled.

“If we don’t kill him, he can bring back his pack and become a bigger threat than he is now. I ain’t letting anyone from the group suffer because we spared his worthless life.” Shane responded. Dale whined.

“But he is just a kid.” he tried to reason. Rick shook his head.

“Doesn’t matter anymore. He rolled his dice, he played his game. Shane, My Omegas are distressed, their scent is driving me mad. I want you and T-Dog to take the rogue out and end him, quickly. I’ll keep my Omegas…and wayward pup, in the nest.” Shane nodded and was ready to do the more dominant Alpha’s bidding.

“Hang on now. Rick, while that is a terrific idea, I want you and your pack to bunk in the house. That way no one is vulnerable.” Hershel responded. Rick nodded to the older Alpha.

“Understood. Merle, Andrea. I want you two to start moving the vehicles closer to the house, make a barrier if you can. Dale, Glenn, I want you two to start carrying out supplies closer to the house. Carol, I want you to take the pups and go inside to find a place to nest. Daryl. You stay close to me.” The pack nodded and went on their ways.

Shane and T-Dog went to grab Randall for his execution. While doing that, Rick turned to still-pouting Carl. He growled, making his son slink closer to his pissed off sire. The Prime lead the slumping pup closer to the barn, where he was caught before having his hind end tanned.

“Carl, what you did was very dangerous.” Rick started, his voice rumbling deep in his chest. Carl whimpered, but he remained silent.

“I know you want to help out with the pack. But you’re a child. You cannot be around such dangerous situations.” Carl growled, making Rick’s eyebrow perk.

“I’m not a stupid pup! I know that rogue is dangerous! but I wanted to protect my new mothers and unborn sibling!” Carl growled out.

“You want to stop being treated like a stupid pup, then stop acting like one!” Rick snarled out. Carl whined, submitting to an irate Rick.

“I’m sorry dad. I don’t know why I reacted as I did.” Rick relaxed and allowed his son to nip his throat. He had to bend slightly for him to do so, but he knew Carl was apologizing.

“I ain’t mad. A bit upset, but I ain’t mad. You took your punishment, and all is forgiven. Just stay close to Daryl and I.” leading the pup over towards where Daryl was waiting, Carl rushed to hug his new stepmother. Daryl caught off guard by the sudden display of affection, caught the child, and nipped his hair. Rick smiled at his pregnant mate and pup. He turned around to watch as Shane lead Randall deep into the woods, T-Dog following.

~~~…

Andrea felt the stirring of arousal as she watched Rick tenderly nuzzle each of the Omegas. The farmer’s daughter was eyeing the Prime as well. From what everyone was saying, the underage Omega was a Right of Conquest. The skinny blonde was watching as Rick gently rested a roughened hand on the still flat belly of Daryl’s. Even Andrea was a bit envious of the brash Omega and the tenderness he was given.

“Hey, Blondie.” Andrea turned to see Merle park his bike next to Daryl’s truck.

“Merle…is being in a harem such a great thing for Omegas?” she asked, voice soft and full of curiosity. Merle chuckled as he slipped off the bike, wincing as he was still sore from Shane’s Blood Rut.

“It’s not uncommon for Omegas to be in a harem under one Alpha. And trust me, Rick is a fine example of a strong Alpha. He did state that many Alphas in larger cities are, or at least were, cruel to Omegas. My daddy was not a big city man, but he crossed paths with many who thought like him. He hated that both his son were ‘bitches’ and not strong, proud Alphas. Because of his way of thinking, I made sure my brother and I were strong. Not a lot of Alphas enjoyed having Omegas larger and more aggressive than themselves. Now, Rick. He treats us better than any other Alpha we ever met. Shane does too, but not to the extent of Rick. Besides, our more primal needs prefer to Rick since he is a more dominant Alpha. But going back to harems. Omegas enjoy having ‘sisters’ to bond with. Omegas will support each other when pregnant, taking on duties to tend to many pups. Daryl is pregnant, and our bond with each other and Carol is making sure that this pup will be well off. Who knows, Carol might bear one of Rick’s pups in the future.” Merle stated. Andrea pondered the words.

“What about you? Will you have one of Rick’s babies?” she asked. Merle seemed a bit sad at the question.

“I’m older, much older than the others. Male Omegas have a shorter breeding period than female Omegas. Besides, all the drugs I’ve done and the number of years I’ve been on suppressants, I’m pretty sure I am sterile. No pups in my belly.” Andrea crooned at the somber tone of the older man.

“I’m sorry,” she admitted.

“Don’t be. I made my bed. It’s my fault that I’m like this. I didn’t want to take any chances on being pupped by a cruel Alpha. Now that I’m at the age I would enjoy a whelp or two, and having a wonderful Alpha, my womb is withered. No puppy is going to be growing inside me. But that’s okay. When the pup inside Daryl continues to grow, Carol and I will help him with the newborn. Nursing it for one thing.” Andrea smiled as she noticed the tenderness on the crass man’s roughened face. It was a nice look.

“That baby is going to be so spoiled, having three wonderful mommas,” she stated. Merle chuckled.

“That it is. Let’s head inside now, it’s getting dark.” Andrea followed to brash man.

“Hey, Merle. If it's worth anything, you will be a great mother.”

“Thanks, Blondie.”

~~~…

“I think we are far enough.” Shane then pushed the stumbling Randall onto his knees as T-Dog kept an eye out for walkers. The younger Beta was wailing as he was looking up at Shane.

“Shut up. You’ll bring down a herd!” Shane hissed. Randall lowered the volume of his crying, but he didn’t full out stop. t-Dog was growling low at the rogue.

“Please, I don’t want to die!” Randall babbled. Shane and T-Dog ignored the younger male. Pulling out his gun, Shane pointed the weapon at Randall’s forehead. Realizing the point was moot, Randall made his peace and closed his eyes.

The crack of the gunshot was deafening in such a close range. T-Dog and Shane then left Randall’s body on the forest floor.

“We should head back now,” T-Dog responded. Shane nodded. But they only went ten feet before they heard it. Shane swore under his breath.

“Walkers. A herd of them.” The two then dashed through the woods, the shambling corpses growling and hissing behind them. 

T-Dog could have cried with joy at seeing the farmhouse if he didn’t trip. falling into the soft earth, T-Dog let out a yelp as he fell. Shane stopped and tried to help.

“Forget about me! Go warn Rick and the others!” T-Dog then turned and began firing at the walkers, falling several. Shane let out a whine. the Beta male turned and snarled at the Sub-Alpha.

“Go. Go. GO!!!” Shane bolted for the house as a walker then buried his rotted maw into the Beta’s fleshy thigh.

~~~~….

“Walkers! Walkers!” Shane called out. Rick and Hershel were resting on the porch when Shane stumbled into the light. He was sweaty and pale, shaking as his body was burning with lactic acid and adrenaline.

“Shane! Where’s T-Dog?” Rick asked as the larger male collapsed in his arms. Shane let out a whine.

“Walkers. He got caught by a herd of walkers. The herd is too big. We have to leave.” Rick nodded and let out a howl, calling for his Omegas. Within a few minutes, the pack was outside.

“Load up as much food and water as you can. Get inside the RV and head for the highway. Otis. You and I will run towards the barn and set it ablaze. that should draw away enough for us to getaway. Hershel, you and your pups get into the truck with as many medicinal supplies you can carry! Hurry!” Shane helped Dale load up the RV with people and supplies as Rick and Otis ran towards the barn. Hershel had Beth and Maggie load up Daryl’s truck with supplies, putting in cans of gasoline along with bedsheets.

“Carol!” Daryl called out to his bond sister as she fretted over the pups. Sophia was clinging to her mother as they settled int the back of the RV.

“Carol! Where is Carl?” Daryl asked, his scent spiking with panic.

“I don’t know!”

~~~…

Carl was panicking. He was hiding in the hayloft when he spotted the herd of walkers. Below him, his father was starting the barn on fire.

“Dad…Dad!”

“Carl?!” Without thinking, the young boy jumped and landed in his father’s arms. The Alpha was scenting him, checking him over for injuries. He was glad he found none.

“Rick. Hurry to your Omegas.” Otis stated. Confused, the slimmer Alpha turned to the larger one. Otis had a gun ready.

“The walkers are going to cut off your pack.”

“Otis… You have to hurry too.” the larger man shook his head.

“Take care of Patricia for me.” Otis then stood in the doorway of the barn and shot off a round. He then opened his mouth and let out a bellow, drawing the attention of a large portion of walkers. Rick whined, but he knew the larger man was right. Clutching Carl close to his chest, he bolted for the house. He didn’t slow, he didn’t turn back, but he did mourn for the kind-hearted Alpha as he screamed in agony as walkers tore into his flesh.

Rick tossed Carl into the bed of the truck and watched as the barn finally got ablaze. Otis got the fire set. But it cost him his life.

“Rick...We have to go now! The RV left, we have to go!” Hershel ordered. Rick nodded and then moved to start the truck. He began panicking as the damn chevy refused to turn over. Shane stood in the bed of the truck, his face pale. He jumped out and walked over to Rick.

“Shane, what are you…” Shane reached in and planted a long, final kiss on Rick’s lips. He pulled away as the truck finally started.

“The wall of walkers is too much to drive through. I love you, Rick. I would have been proud to be your Delta.” Shane then turned and cut off a portion of the walkers, firing the final rounds in his gun, drawing a path for the walkers to venture over to him, so the truck can escape. Rick let out a mourning howl as Shane screamed, his voice turning gargled as a walker went for his throat. Carl was weeping as Hershel let out a howl of his own. Shane’s screaming then stopped as he was devoured.

~~~…

Beth, Maggie, and the rest of the pack heard the mourning howls and bit down on their tongues. Merle was fast enough to hop on his bike, realizing there is no room in the RV for him and Andrea. He followed the RV on his bike, feeling the grief his Alpha was expressing. They drove for hours, the horde of walkers far behind them as they approached the highway where Carol was first lost.

Pulling off to the side, Merle waited for the RV’s door to open, exposing his little brother.

“Merle! Where is Rick?” the group quickly checked each other over as Daryl paced in front of his brother, looking for their Alpha. They only had to wait a few more minutes when Daryl relaxed as his beat-up truck puttered to a stop. Rick stopped out as Carl then ran and clung to Daryl. Hershel hobbled out as well, morose. Patricia, who luckily made it into the RV, scurried over, looking for Otis. Hershel’s silence was all she needed to know. She fell to the floor, wailing. Rick stepped over to his Omegas, his scent sharp and sour with grief.

“Rick, where is the rest? Where’s T-Dog, Shane and Otis?” Andrea asked. Rick shook his head.

“They gave their lives. So, we could escape. Otis drew away a chunk of walkers so I can get Carl to safety. Shane gave his life to another chunk so we can drive away safely. T-Dog died so Shane could warn us.” The group, now safe for the time being, all let out mourning howls. Carl and Sophia, too young to properly howl, simply wept. Merle, Carol, and Daryl all clung to their mourning Alpha, also mourning on the Sub-Alpha who would have been a bond sibling. Andrea clung to them as well, offering comfort for the men.

~~~…

“What do we do now?” Carol asked. Rick held on to his pup and pregnant Omega. They all slept in a puppy pile in the RV. It was smelly, cramped, and unpleasant.

“We keep looking for a place to be. Daryl is going to need a place to nest when the pup comes.” Rick stated, he had a map laid out on the hood of the truck. Merle took a step back, his scent sour. Rick turned to ponder at his mate.

“Merle? Everything alright?” he asked. Merle shook his head, his scent sour like underripe lemons.

“Daryl isn’t the only one who’ll need a place to nest.” the older Dixon placed a calloused hand over his flat stomach.

“I’m pregnant. With Shane’s pup. Found out this morning when I threw up the stew from this breakfast,” Rick reached out to hold his panicking mate.

“We’ll endure. We have to.” Daryl leaned into his Brother’s space.

“You ain’t alone. We are all here. This pup will be in good hands.” The group comforted each other, taking in solace at the prospect of more pups. What else could they do?

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave a comment!!!!!


End file.
